The Lost Prince
by ayame411chan
Summary: Kagome finds a demon child drowning in a river. Being the woman Kagome is, she saves the child. She had no idea that the child she would soon call her own would be a prince. Sesskag. Lemon in later chapters rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

The sounds of splashing water caught a young woman's attention. She was bathing in a river near her camp alone when she heard the sound. Sapphire eyes searched for the location of the sound. She then heard wailing and to her horror she saw a toddler like a demon attempting to stay on a drifting log as to not drown. Swimming as fast as she could she reached to the boy. He was jumped from the log, scared of her but began fighting to stay above water again. She managed to grab him feeling the sting of his claws piercing through her flesh. Red began to taint the clear water that surrounded her. Holding him close she laid on her back to kick back to shore while holding the sobbing child. He wasn't much bigger then Shippo but she could tell he was much younger than her kit. When she came to a spot her feet could touch she walked the crying boy to shore. She wrapped her towel around them all the while telling the boy it was okay she was there and nothing more could hurt him. The little reassurances seemed to help calm the boy. He drifted off to sleep soon after. She looked at the small child a minute, he had Silver hair that reached to the middle of his back. Two magenta stripes on his face, similar to Sesshomaru's. When she saw his eyes they were the same color as Inuyasha's but not. She wondered if he was an Inu like Inuyasha but she wouldn't have known. The young woman decided to dress before packing up her bathing supplies to return to camp. Picking up the still drenched boy she cradled him in her arms with the towel around him. His skin was ice cold and she knew she had to get him to the warmth of her blankets and fire soon or he would become hypothermic.

It wasn't long until Kagome walked into camp. Inuyasha instantly knew something was off and rushed to her side. Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo were close behind. Inuyasha looked in her arms as Kagome kept a determined walk straight for her sleeping bag. She heard him take in a deep whiff before growling.

"Why the hell do you have an Inu pup?" Inuyasha was not happy. Inu was very protective of their pups and one wrong move would have them all killed.

"He was drowning, so I saved him." Everyone watched as she pulled off his soaking clothes, she gently wrapped him in her sleeping bag before sitting beside him. Sango gave Miroku a look. She did not like this at all.

"You're not keeping him, get rid of it. That thing being here is endangering us all." Sango and Miroku silently agreed with Inuyasha but both knew Kagome was not going to give up the boy.

"No Inuyasha! I am not leaving him here to die. You know I would never do something like that. And how is he a danger to us! He can't even swim?"

"It's his parents who are the danger to us. I don't know how he got in the river but when his parents find out where he is, we are all dead." sango was the first to agree aloud with Inuyasha, she new demons and Inu were not a breed to mess with. SHe was taught that unless a village or another human was in danganr of a Inu, you were to leave them be. Odd's would always be against her.

"I am not leaving him. That's final, take us back to the well, I need to get things for him."

"Oh, hell no. I am not watching that thing while you run home to get it stuff to stay with us longer."

"Sit boy!"

With that, the conversation was over. Inuyasha decided to run up the river to see if he could find any trace of its parents while the rest stayed in the camp for the night. When morning came Kagome looked to Inuyasha hopeful.

"I found it's mother, she was dead. Her body was limp by the river. The kid probably fell in when she fell." He smelt Kagome's tears before he saw them. Miroku gave her a shoulder squeeze before returning to pack up the camp. Shippo had stayed curled up by the Inupup to help keep him warm and to comfort him. After hearing Inuyasha he too began to feel a connection to the poor kid.

" What about the father?" Sango decided she would answer on Inuyasha's behalf, the Hanyo was clear disheveled, whether it was from the gruesome scene he saw or the fact he was stuck with the kid. She wouldn't know.

"Well Kagome, Normally the male protects the female. And if the female was dead at the river. Odd's are the male is also dead. He is most likely an orphan now."

Kagome looked at the small child in her sleeping bag. He wouldn't be an orphan, like Shippo she would take him in.

"Inuyasha, how long does it take for Inu to reach adolescence?" she didn't get a response. Sango just sighed. Shippo was the one to pipe up about it.

"Kagome, demon age differently. It depends on the breed, and how powerful his parent is. The stronger the parents the faster they grow, they need to protect themselves so aging comes quicker. Judging by what he just experience he probably just grew from infant to what you guys call a toddler stage. I would also say considering he is in a human form, his lineage is powerful. He may be a full-fledged adult in three years. By the end of this first year, he will most likely look like a teen human."

"Kagome sat down by the kit and hugged him. When did you get so smart?" Their moment was rudely interrupted by Inuyasha. He huffed on about getting back to Edo so she could visit her precious home. All the while complaining how he refused to watch the worthless child. The little boy sat up from the sleeping back when Kagome was grabbing his clothes by the now stomped out fire. She was happy to see him up when she walked over to him.

"Hello, I am Kagome. I pulled you from the river last night. I have your clothes here that I am going to dress you in. Is that okay?" She watched the pup nod at her before she began dressing him. Once dress she asked him to wait by Shippo. The pup gladly obliged and the two instantly began a slow game of tag. It was more of Shippo would run for a bit then wait for the pup to teeter after him before taking off again. Kagome laughed with Sango and Miroku at their antics. Packing her bag again she called for Shippo and the pup to come back. She carried the Inu in her arms while Shippo took perch on her shoulder.

It took the small group a couple of hours to reach the well. Kagome and Sango rode upon Kirara while Miroku rode on Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha probably heard the snickers coming from the group upon the cat but was clearly to interested in ignoring Kagome to say anything. They all agreed they should get Kagome to the well fast by riding the demons of the group. Unfortunately, with Kagome needing to hold on to the pup, it meant she couldn't hold onto Inuyasha's back. So of course who would get that honor. Poor Miroku, the man most definitely did not wish to be seen on another man's back but he was left with no choice. They all landed beside the well, Kirara transformed back to her smaller form before jumping into Sango's ars. Shippo was sitting by the well while Miroku laid in the grass, happy to be away from Inuyasha, who happened to have bolted off before leaving. No one knew why he seemed so irritated.

Kagome continued to hold the pup before a wicked idea came to mind. Sitting by the well she felt the magic calling to her. She wondered if the pup would be let through. Inuyasha was Inu so maybe it would work.

"Sango, I think I want to try taking him with me."

"Havnt we tried this with Shippo before?"

"Yeah but I think it will let me with him. It feels like it's calling to me." This caused Miroku to pop up from his laying position.

"Kagome, are you saying the well is pulling the pup to it?" Kagome was about to answer when the pup decided to suddenly bite her wrist, hard. She began bleeding and almost dropped the poor thing on the ground. Miroku shot up to see what happened. What made Kagome more freaked out was the fact that the Inu began to lick her wrist shortly after. Worried she looked at Sango.

"So uh, what just happened?"

The pup wiggled to make himself more comfortable on her hip that she was holding him on. He watched as the small group of humans, and the one kit looked at her wrist. He beamed up at them when they turned back to him. He was proud himself. With some small growling of approval at the human woman's new scent, he rested his head on her shoulder. The neko cat mewed to shippo so she could tell the very confused group what had happened.

"Kirara, say's he just marked you as his new MaMa. His scent now mingles with yours, I can smell it. He will always be able to find you now." Shippo looked at her wrist, he wished he was a pack demon so he could do that. But it was something fox demons did. Kagome thanked him and Kirara for the explanation before making her way onto the well.

"I hope it works Kagome." It was Miroku. He was by her side with a warm smile. She inched herself over the edge as her and the pup fell down into the well. She felt him cling to her before the blue light wrapped itself around them. It wasn't long until they were on the other side of the well. She heard a whimper from her neck and noticed the pups nose all scrunched up. How could she forget how bad it smelt in her time. She soothingly ran her finger through his hair before rubbing his back. Not to climb out with one hand. Grabbing the ladder she started her task at getting out of the old bone eaters well.

_! #$%$# !_

"Where are they!" A ferocious growl shook the castle. Servants ran into hiding while troops trembled before their lord.

"M-Milord. We have been reported that Yuki threw the pup into a river to drown before she was killed."

"Search the river."

"We have Milord. He is not there. His scent is gone as well."

The castle shook at the growl that came from his chest. His son was dead. His mate had betrayed him and his lands. He killed the two guards before him. Leaving his office he stormed out of the castle. He found Jaken in the stable with Au-Un. In barely a whisper he ordered the imp to fetch his ward.

The night breeze kissed his face as he sat along the mountainside. His castle below him as he watched. Soldiers frantically tried to ensure everything was perfect in place while others went to report the news to his mother. She had picked out his mate. He only agreed because he needed an heir. The loss of his mate was nothing , but his son, his son was everything. He was alone, the tears ran down with only the stars as their witness. With a deep breath, he let out the heart-wrenching howl as he grieved.

All through the night, the western palace heard their masters cry. They felt the heartache in his aura that pulsed throughout the palace. Their master's pain brought some to their knees. None would find sleep that night.

! #%$#

"Kagome, doesn't this sweet little guy have a name? Her mother was currently rocking the small pup in her arms. She, however, was currently on the couch with all sorts of items around her. She was packing up her bag to leave the following day as much as she wished she could stay for the rest of the week.

"Ah no I haven't thought of a name yet and he doesn't seem to know his given name." She loved her mother, they had gone that morning to get everything she needed for the feudal area. Ramen, powdered soup broth, clothes for her new pup. Of course, she got new hygiene items for the whole group along with some pocky for Shippo.

She also bought a lot of seasonings to dry meat. Her mom bout some real bone from a pet store, Kagome hated them but agreed the larger expensive cow bones would work great for teething when the pup started to go through it. His small fangs would need to sharpen as well.

"Well dear, if he marked you as his new mother, you will need a name for the little prince." Kagome smiled at the endearment her mother gave him. She couldn't help thinking of Sesshomaru when she said though. The boy seemed to have an uncanny resemblance to the Lord of the West. But everyone new the great Lord wouldn't have had a mate nor would he allow harm to come to them. He had made many visits to Edo to see Rin and not once has a female been with him.

Although thinking of Sesshomaru she decided on a name for the pup. She wanted him to be strong, like Sesshomaru. To have people fear him for his power but also love him for being kind. Even if Sesshomaru was only one of those.

"What about Takashi." Takashi, noble, prosperous, esteem, and honor. Everything she would raise her new son to be. Shippo followed these rules, he will too.

"Takashi." He mother mirrored back. "I like it."

Kagome continued to smile at her mother and little Takashi. He was already feeling the effects of the bond he had created between them. She just was not sure what it meant yet.


	2. Chapter 2

A small girl rode upon a large two-headed beast as she made her way Westbound. Her Lord finally wished her presence and the little dark haired girl relished the thought of their reunion.

The wind brought on some terrifying noises though, this caused the girl to shudder. It was a very sad howl. She hoped the demon who was in pain would soon find happiness. Little did she know the demon who was in such distress was none other than her Lord of the West.

The two-headed dragon landed in the gardens of her Lordship. She burst through his office doors with a loud squeal only to come to a dead stop in her tracks. Her Lords mask was perfectly in place, but she knew better. She waited for his gaze to fall upon her before slowly marking her way to his lap. Once she was near she climbed into his lap before she was soon embraced by the great Demon Lord.

"Rin."

He was very quiet so Rin just let him hold her. She kept her arms around him as well in a comforting embrace.

"Don't worry Papa, Rin is home."

Kagome appeared from the well moments before everyone appeared before her. Takashi held onto her chest with his own strength to help make climbing out easier. With a big grin, she watched the small group appear over the hill. Shippo shouting in greeting before starting up a game of tag with Takashi. Kagome watched a moment realizing she could make a game out of the two stalking each other before pouncing. Teach the boys how to hunt that way.

"Miroku, Sango!"

"Kagome!" They treated in unison. Kagome Hughes Sango before smacking Miroku for his wounded hand.

"Why Kagome I am hurt, I was only checking to ensure nothing happened to you while climbing out of the well." He was currently rubbing a rather large bump on the side of his head. Sango took this chance to ask what the plan was with Takashi.

"Well he marked me as his mother so he will be coming with us I suppose. Oh yes before I forget! I named him Takashi." No one had seen the Hanyu since Kagome left. But he had heard the last two comments. He had just returned from visiting Kikyo.

"That mutt did what? And you actually named it! Are you stupid Kagome! He is just going to get in our way." Giggling from the two young demon children could be heard not too far from the small group. As Inuyasha approached Kagome the clearing became quiet.

"Yes, I am keeping him! And there is nothing you can do about it. And he needed a name so of course, I gave him one. So use it." Kagome was justifiably upset. Whatever mark her son gave her made her very protective of the pup. Every one of her paternal instincts screamed at her to back the male back down to her. With a flash of white and a loud cry everyone's eyes widened as they saw a very angry Hanyu holding up an arm with an even angrier full blooded Inu Pup. His baby teeth were deeply embedded in Inuyasha's forearm. Kagome carefully walked up to the snarling pup.

Inuyasha wasn't sure what just happened, one minute Kagome and himself were bickering like they usually did, next thing he knows he has a red-eyed Inu pups teeth sunken in his skin. His arm was turning green with the poison the pup was releasing into his arm. All he could do was stare at it with wide eyes. It wasn't until he saw movement from his right that he even noticed Kagome coming to them. She stroked Takeshi's hair before gently telling him to release him.

Kagome watched Takashi release Inuyasha's arm. His eyes still red and glued on Inuyasha, snarl still in place as he fought for control of his anger. All he knew was that his mama was very upset and the half-breed was the cause. He knew his mama was strong, his bond told him that but he also knew that she wouldn't fight the Alpha male. He, on the other hand, would love to show the half-breed his place. Even if he knew he wouldn't win the first few times. But he would never submit, he was born an Alpha. According to his senses, this Hanyu before him reeked of omega.

"Damn it Kagome! Keep an eye on your brat!" Inuyasha was now crouching holding his bleeding arm from the pain. He was sure he was fine since he was a son of the great Inu but his body was currently betraying him. Kagome and Miroku were by his side instantly. Kagome has gotten her first aid kit out and began smashing some herbs to make a paste to help with the poison.

Sango held Takashi while Shippo helped give Kagome the bandages she needed to wrap Inuyasha's arm. Takashi seemed to be content with the slayer. But once Kagome was finished with Inuyasha he jumped from her arms to run into Kagomes. He gave a light growl at Inuyasha before being carried away by his mama.

"Well, Kagome I think your new son is rather protective of you." Miroku was laughing to himself. The small group walked down the hill quietly with a rather angry Hanyu behind them.

As the group entered Kaede's hut Inuyasha began huffing again.

"What are ye huffing about now Inuyasha?"

"This damn brat just poisoned me. And Kagome did nothing about it." His arms were crossed and he leaned against the far wall. Shippo was sipping on tea Kaede had provided everyone. Takashi was currently sitting in Kagome's lap glaring at the half-breed.

" He is but a child Inuyasha. He is still learning his strengths. How is it you have come across such a demon?" Miroku was the first to answer the old Miko.

"Well, Kagome saves him from drowning in a river. It would seem his parents were slaughtered before he fell into the water. He is growing at an alarming rate though."

"Yes, he is a strong demon indeed. His strength in his aura reminds me much of the Rin's demon. Inuyasha's brother."

"Half-brother. He is a pure Inu what do you expect."

"Inuyasha don't interrupt!" Kagome was growing tired of his rudeness. Her and Sango shared a look before finishing their own cups of tea. Miroku seemed now a good time as any for the group to head out.

"Indeed. Well, I do believe we shall return in our search for the jewel shards. Wouldn't you agree, Inuyasha?" Miroku rose to his feet the others following close behind.

The first couple of hours were tracked in silence. No one dared to anger Inuyasha further. Kagome did however on and off make Takashi walk parts of the way. She too could sense he was growing alarmingly fast, his aura flaring every now and again to remind everyone how strong he was. Granted it was still not as strong as Inuyasha's or herself but as it stood he would win against Shippo if the two ever fought.

Sango walked beside her, Kirara was in her arms napping. Miroku, of course, followed last behind the two woman. He loved watching their dead ends as they walked. Shippo chose to ride Miroku's shoulder in order to learn a little about Inu demon. He knew some basic but Inus were rare outside of the Western lands.

From what he heard so far Takashi would be a strong asset to their group once he matured. And from what Shippo saw, it wouldn't be long.

When night came upon the group Inuyasha Shouted to set up camp. The poison taking a toll on his body. He was lucky he was a half demon or he would have never survived the amount of poison Takashi had sunken into his body. Inuyasha felt the warning the pup gave him. He had upset the pups mother, and the pup was not going to have any of that. Inuyasha knew this would cause a lot of problems considering him and Kagome tended to but heads a lot. He soon fell asleep watching the group set up their camp.

Kagome sent Takashi with Shippo to go gather firewood. He had to take some responsibility just like the rest of them. She was shocked when he came back with a dead rabbit in his mouth and a handful of firewood. She couldn't help the smile and laugh that came out upon Shippo's tail of the story.

" Kagome! You should have seen him! We were gathering wood when I heard him growl, so we stopped and he dropped his wood and crouched low in a bush. Then suddenly I saw him pounce and the next thing I knew he had a rabbit in his mouth! Can you believe that just a couple days ago he could barely chase me!" Kagome let out a light laugh as she ruffled Shippo's hair.

"Wow, Shippo! That is amazing! Maybe we can all make a stew with the rabbit he caught. Want to teach him how to clean it?" Shippo screamed in joy at the prospect of teaching his adoptive brother. The two went to work on the rabbit while Miroku started a fire. Kagome laid out the few blankets they had. Sango went to fetch a pot of water and filled the water bottles up as well.

After everyone was fed and the kids were asleep Kagome decided to discuss with Miroku and Sango about Takashi. She wasn't sure about his growth or how strong he was getting. It was beginning to worry her since she was not a demon. How was she to control him without possibly hurting him with her Reiki?

"Hey, you guys I am worried about how fast Takashi is growing." Kagome was sitting beside Sango, Miroku was on the other side of the slayer. Both agreed. Sango though had a lot more knowledge on demons then Miroku and Kagome.

"Well Kagome, from what I see, Takashi feels he should be alpha of this pack. We will need to watch him closely Kagome. You will need to tell him he can not attack Inuyasha. You are his mother if he doesn't listen to you growl at him as best as you can. Flare your aura to dominate his. He is growing fast, I would say you have a couple months until he will be ready to wield a sword. I don't know where he came from but the power we all feel from him is not normal. If you don't teach him what he can or can not do. He will attack humans." Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. A demon growing up in a couple months before time would slow to barely a crawl. His strengths will grow, his beast will call for him. Then what will she do?

Looking at the two sleeping figures Kagome signed. Sango offered a comforting hug but the three all felt the trepidation the pup seem to bring.

It had been a week since his son was murdered. He finally found the answer to why his mate betrayed him. His spies in the east had returned bringing him the news that was now going to be the start of a war.

His so-called mate was the Eastern lord's daughter. She was to give him a strong heir and the matting was to be an alliance between the Western and Eastern lands. Only for his bitch to backstab him. She was told to return to the east with his heir. They would then make a deal to return his heir for more than half of his lands. If he didn't agree the pup was going to be killed. What female kills her own pup. His beast was so deep in a rage he struggled to keep it locked away. The bitch was dead along with his son. The Eastern lord would be receiving the news today.

War would be upon the was allied with the North, the panther tribe. They are strong allies and was indeed enjoy a good battle. Unfortunately, he was just given news that his mother had arrived. She, of course, did not want a war and would be doing her part as the lady of the west to avoid their lands into a pointless war. Pointless, if he was Sesshoumaru he would kill her for such insolence. How was losing his son nothing?

"Oh Sesshomaru, you can just take another mate and produce another heir. There is no reason to start a war over this."

"You honestly think this will prevent war? The Eastern Lord was willing to kill his daughters pup."

"We will worry about his motives when the time comes. Our lands are not doing well, our troops, strong they are but we have very few. We can not afford to go to war."

He hated when his mother was right. But no one gets away with taking what was his. They would go to war, and when they did. The Eastern Lords head will roll. But for now, he needed to go patrol his lands.

"Takashi get back here!" A solemn-looking pup walked back to his mother. His head downcast as he sulked before her. He heard her let out a growl that would impress any Inu. She was pissed.

The group was currently standing by a large pile of green goop. Right before Inuyasha was about to kill off the centipede demon Takashi jumped in and killed the thing spraying his poison. They were all lucky to be upwind, had they been downwind they all would have been dead.

"But mama I was just helping!" He was back talking again. Kagome was unimpressed, he seemed to be doing this a lot lately. It had been a month since they started traveling and he was already looking like an eight-year-old boy. Although he was acting much like a preteen who thought they were always right and had to do everything themselves.

"Takashi, did you know what direction the wind was blowing?" She watched him look away.

"No."

"I didn't think so, you could have killed us!" Kagome could sense how upset he was through her bond. She knew he only wanted to help but he had to learn. She was not about to have another Inuyasha around. That dog only through his sword around.

"I am sorry, mama. I will try better next time." Kagome belt down beside her son. In a hushed tone, she whispered to him.

"How about this, I'll let you help fight off demons if you allow Sango to teach you hand to hand combat. You are not allowed to use your claws or any demonic powers against her." She watched as his face lit up with a large grin.

"But you have to be the one to ask her." She watched his cheeks flush with embarrassment before he squashed it like the big it was and replaced it with some confidence. He felt his mother's amusement in the bond they shared but he liked the fact she loved him so.

After he apologized to each member of the group he saved Sango for last so he could ask her to train him.

"Of course I will! And you promise not to use any demonic speed or poison." The small boy nodded.

"Then it's settled! We will all help you train. Kirara can help with speed and agility, maybe Shippo can teach you some tricks while Miroku and Kagome help you with your aura." They all agreed before turning back on the road. All the while Inuyasha huffed about Takashi being a brat and not knowing his place. This caused Takashi to just roll his eyes.

He had hated Inuyasha in the beginning. But soon realized the Hanyu was harmless. They had only had one other incident and that was when he had visited the dead Miko. His mother had been deeply hurt by the action and that angered Takashi. He had punched the older Inu in the face. He hated that he was the one to apologize but he did what his mother asked. Of course, he had to wait an hour for the Hanyu to wake up.

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this chapter and some questions have been answered! I am sorry Sesshomaru is out of character but he will be getting thrown in character soon enough!_**


	3. Chapter 3

A loud thud was heard amongst the small campsite. The grass had been feeling the weight of the young Inu demon as he was thrown to the ground relentlessly by Sango.

"Again." The young pup got to his feet before taking his stance. He was growing, he knew how to control his speed against Sango. She was relentless with him, no matter how hard the day was he was to train at night. If they were near a stream she had him fish for them alongside Shippo. This was to teach him speed, then after he ate they would do hand to hand before he was to take a run with Kirara. Kirara always had Kagome and Shippo with her. He may be strong but he was still a pup after all.

He stood now at about 5'4, his golden eyes now shown bright with confidence, his silver hair now reaching his butt swayed as he walked. His movements become more graceful as his training intensified. He was always allowed to use his speed with his demon opponents. Although it made Kagome sick when he practiced on them.

Thud.

"Again. You keep leaving your left side open. Watch your left or your dead."

"Yes, Sensei." He rose and charged her again.

This went on for another hour before Sango deemed them finished. She was about to let Takashi rest when everyone was given a shock of a lifetime. Inuyasha walked over to Takashi and crouched into a fighting position.

"Keh, come at me with all ya got, kid." Takashi gave him a terrifying grin before lunging at his alpha.

He was so excited the first go he was thrown into a tree. He had to put his hand up to stop his mother from rushing to his side. He definitely was not going to let her stop this spar. In a blink of an eye, Inuyasha was punching the tree he had been against. He had barely gotten out of the way. With a loud howl, they continued to spar.

The small shard hunting group watched in both shock and joy. The spar lasted about twenty minutes before everyone was shocked to see Inuyasha pinned to the ground, Takashi atop him, claws to Inuyasha's throat. Inuyasha had a grin on his face but his eyes held some pain. He had been beaten by a pup.

Takashi rose to his feet and did what his mother taught him. He lowered to his knees and bared his throat. It was against his beasts words but his mother was alpha female. And she had explained to him many times about emotions and how Inuyasha was treated. His beast hated bowing to an Omega, he should be, in all rights, the Alpha of this group but his mother wouldn't know this. She was not a dog demon. So he would give the Hanyu the respect he deserved for protecting the group.

It was not even a fight for alpha in the first place. Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock while Kagome smiled at her son. He was learning to respect his elders. Along with being honorable.

After giving a hand to Inuyasha to help him to his feet the two Inu walked the short ways back to the camp to rest.

"Keh, you have gotten stronger pup." Kagome was hugging him before she started to check him for injuries. Ha kept smacking her hands away though since it was embarrassing to be smothered.

"Mama I am fine. I have no injuries." The group laughed at the twos embarrassment.

Once Takashi was asleep beside her Kagome rolled over to really look at him. He was growing alarmingly fast but he had explained to her that his beast said it was because of the trauma he experienced as a pup. That almost during in the river ignited his beast power to push his growth at hyper speed. He had thought he would be on his own at that time. His beast still controlled a lot of his actions but the cage around it was beginning to go form.

Kagome still worried about him. Takashi was a great pup. She was only nineteen and she apparently has a pup. She felt the maternal instincts in her because of the bond the two shared through his bite mark.

It was much different than the feeling she had towards Shippo. They took him in as a group more than anything. Shiplo relied on everyone, not just Kagome which was just fine with her. She had been fifteen when she was hunting shards all those years ago. She wasn't ready for kids.

Now at nineteen she still wasn't ready for children but Takashi wasn't much of a child anymore. She had no doubt that he would be considered her age in a couple months. That is unless another event were to happen to trigger him to grow faster.

Sighing she finally allowed her mind to go blank before falling asleep herself.

Kagome would train with Takashi in the early morning hours on how to sense her Reiki and how to set up barriers to block her power. It was a slow process and she always ended up burning him with her holy powers but Takashi would never relent. He would continue to train until she told them they could stop.

It was the morning following the spar with Inuyasha they were both sitting in the grass meditating when Kagome felt Takashi's demon energy starting to mix with her holy power. It was disturbing at first but because of their special bond mark, it seemed to settle and then intertwine around each other.

"Mama. Can we try something?" He was looking at her with the confidence she only ever saw in him.

As she looked to her son she couldn't help but see Sesshomaru, he looked almost identically with the exception of not having a moon upon his forehead. Even the rest of group had mentioned a few times the possibility of him being Sesshomaru's son. But they all knew how impossible that scenario was. Sesshomaru did not have a mate, nor would he let anything happen to them. They all knew how he protected Rin when Naraku was around. His son would definitely be under protection.

"Of course. What is it you wish to try?"

"I want to try mixing our power. I overheard some people talking about how a Miko could combine the strength of a demon go allow her more power behind her Reiki. You have been teaching me to form my own. I have learned to use it as a whip and a shield. But I was wondering if you could form years maybe into a weapon or even animals. Much like this Sesshomaru, you talked about. You once told me that he can form his demon into a cloud to fly. What if you formed yours into an animal to ride? Or maybe control?"

Kagome's eyes widened. When had he heard such things? And was it even possible? She could see it possibly working with two very powerful people but she barely survived the fight with Naraku. She was not a powerful priestess. But if her pup wished to try it then she would do it for him.

"I do not see the harm in trying." She watched as her pup scooted closer to her with a smile on his face.

They both focused their energies on each other as it mixed and mingled. It was different yet familiar at the same time. She felt his start to wrap around hers before he made it spike within hers. She felt an incredible rush of holy power has her fought to cleanse the energy forced inside her. The power crashing against her walls begging to be released.

"let it out,Mama. Like you said feel, form, and release." Kagome's brow began to sweat as she fought to control the power within. Imagining the only dog demon she knew she pictures Sesshomaru in his true beast form.

She followed her instincts and rose to her feet. Takashi stays crouched behind her, his brow held awe at as he concentrated on flowing his power within her.

Her hands slowly rose her palms facing down as she did. Slowly a pink dog began to rise from the ground. Just as its feet stepped to the surface a loud crack was heard and the power exploded before them. She heard Takashi's scream before a white light engulfed her vision. When she was no longer blinded she saw Takashi on the ground unconscious with multiple burns along his body.

Inuyasha and the others were rushing into the small clearing after hearing the noise. Everyone stopped next to Takashi's unconscious form. Sango wrapped an arm around Kagome who was crying her eyes out.

"Kagome." It was Miroku's voice.

"Kagome what happens? We felt an extremely strong wave or holy power. Even Inuyasha got burned." She spoke between hiccups trying her beat to retell what they were trying to practice.

"He -hic- wanted to t-try and c-hic-combine our energy. *hic* So we did and *hic* it just *hic* got out of hand. "

"It's okay Kagome. He is going to be fine. Let's just get back to camp and let him sleep this off. Look he is already healing." Kagome looked back at her son to see his burns knitting back together. She nodded her head before allowing Sango to help her back to the campsite.

She had no idea that she had just purified quite a few lower class demons as her wave of power continued to rush in the direction of the West.

A gust of Wind sent his silver hair past his face. Turning in the direction in which it came the Western Lords hackles rose. What intense spiritual energy. His eyes caught the wave of pink coming in his direction. Closing his eyes he allowed it to tingle his skin while it passed before following the direction it came from.

Such power could be a danger to him. He had enough problems at the moment. Sesshomaru sighed inwardly. Now he had to go kill some priestess. Maybe this would help his hunger for a good kill.

He allowed a deep rumble to leave his chest at the satisfaction killing the woman would bring.

He moved with grace, he would take his time stalking his new pray. Sending a wave of his demon in that direction, he let the game begin.

Sorry for the short chapter but I had to leave you with this amazing cliffhanger!


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome felt an immense demonic aura coming there way. She felt it pulse twice. It was familiar yet not, it was dripping with bloodlust. She knew this feeling. Looking around the camp she saw everyone already on their feet. Something had just marked them as prey.

"We need to go, now." Sango was panicking.

She watched as even Inuyasha got Takashi on Kirara's back before Sango got on after. Miroku was the last to get on before they took to the sky. Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back. Shippo was hiding in her backpack as they took off south.

Sesshomaru felt the Priestesses aura began to disappear towards the south, fast. His beast growled in excitement. Allowing his eyes to bleed red he took off after her.

"Inuyasha we aren't losing him."

She watched her Hanyu friend snuff the air looking for water. Calling out to Sango to follow they veered to the left hoping to have their scents lost in the water. Everyone got off and dunked under. Inuyasha held Takashi on his back while they all stayed almost completely submerged under water. They swam as fast as they could downstream.

After about a mile of swimming, Inuyasha practically towing everyone, the group finally pulled out from the water. Everyone was panting hard. But it would seem the beast had stopped its chase. Starting a fire the group warmed themselves. Takashi's burns had completely healed and he seemed to be resting now.

Then they felt it again. It was two pangs of the aura full of bloodlust, and now more excitement.

"Keh the bastards playing with us." Inuyasha quickly threw Kagome on his back and everyone took off again.

A deep menacing chuckle escaped the demon lords lips. The group had submerged themselves underwater. The scents were gone. Throwing his head back he allowed himself to take in a deep breath.

'ahhhh there they are.'

Walking downstream he scents a few more pangs of his aura in the direction of the priestess. She truly was making this fun. If he was anyone but himself he would have allowed the urge to skip in joy towards the kill he was about to enjoy. But of course being Sesshomaru, he would NEVER skip.

He allowed his mind to imagine the ways he could torture this innocent creature. Slowly rip her limbs to pieces before pulling her heart from her body.

'Ahh yes that should do.'

He beast growled in contentment. He missed his ruthless killing days. Rin did not enjoy such sights and her being under his protection meant her mental health as well. He cared for his ward but she would never be his child. Nothing could compare to the feeling of his son. And that wouldn't be fair to Rin.

His senses told him the group at taken off again. He released a howl letting his prey know he was close behind.

Trees flew by him as he ran the forest floor. He was beginning to smell her scent in the air. It was pure but tinged with something demonic. Tilting his head back he sniffed the air that flew by him.

A whiff of the demonic source made his blood run cold. Almost falling over his feet he came to a dead stop on the forest floor. He took a long whiff. His nostrils flaring in the process. Eyes widening with both relief and anger he took off faster than before in the direction of the Miko.

Releasing the growl in his chest he let out a loud roar. This Miko would die a slow death that night.

His son was coming home.

Inuyasha heard the roar. He knew exactly who was hunting them. He just didn't know why.

"Kagome, it is Sesshomaru."

"What is Sesshomaru?"

"The demon hunting us is Sesshomaru."

"Why would Sesshomaru be hunting us? I thought we are allies?"

" I don't know but we should stop and find out," Inuyasha yelled for Sango to stop at the next clearing. It was not far ahead so it took them about twenty minutes to reach it.

Everyone stopped and turned in the direction Sesshomaru should arrive in. Tetsusaiga drawn they prepared for battle. Sango had her Hiraikotsu out ready to strike. Miroku had his beads on hand ready to pull in case of an emergency. Kagome drew her bow. She was the last resort defense of Takashi and Shippo.

Then he was before them. His eyes blood red as he saw his unconscious pup behind the Miko. Another earth shaking road was released before Sesshomaru charged them.

Inuyasha was the first to attack. But he wasn't even close to a match, he was thrown effortlessly by Sesshomaru Sango was next to fly into the treeline. Miroku didn't even have time to pull the beads from his hand before a hand was around his throat. He saw Sesshomaru's blood red eyes staring into his sol. The demon lords hair spiked around him, his markings jagged with rage.

He passed out shortly after and was dropped to the ground. Inuyasha was trying to get up as he watched in horror as Kagome's aero refused to ignite with holy energy. Sesshomaru snapped it easily as he went in for his kill. Sango tried to get her weapon up to throw again but everything froze when Sesshomaru was thrown into the tree opposite of Kagome.

There stood Takashi. He seemed to have hit another growth spurt in the short time they were running from Sesshomaru. He told at 5"11, his once golden eyes red as crimson. His markings a deep matron jagged down his face. His aura flaring in his beasts control. He would protect his mother. Letting out a road of his own he challenges the alpha male before him.

Sesshomaru heard the threat in the roar aimed at him. He felt the beast that was challenging him to continue the threat on the Miko. Rising from the clearing floor Sesshomaru stalked to the young Inu. He would teach him his place.

"Mama. Remember how I pushed my power into you." his voice was deeper and rougher with his beast in charge.

Kagome was too terrified to talk. She pushed her feelings through the bond. That's all his beast needed to know.

"Mama, I need you to do the same with your holy energy. I can't transform on my own." Shaking her head she tried to concentrate on her powers.

She watched Sesshomaru stalk closer to her son. With the new panic setting in, she pushed her power into her son's energy force. She heard him snarl before his demonic energy swirled around him tenfold. Shortly after she had a large white dog standing before her. It snapped its jaws and allowed the poison to drip from his fangs. Sesshomaru in kind transformed. The two attacked.

The trees collapsed as Takashi fought with all his strength to keep the battle away from his Mama. He only hoped Inuyasha and the others would get away as fast as they could. He wasn't sure how long he was going to last against this demon.

His answer was given shortly after as the larger dog grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the ground. He thought he was dead until the bigger dog released his throat with a wail. See what happens he noticed the beast with a large burning hole in its shoulder.

Unable to keep his form he shrunk back to his human form. His pack leader was next to him in an instant and pulled him back to his mother. She was panting hard trying to keep her powers around the small group.

Sesshomaru also transformed back to his humanoid form. The damned Miko actually hit him. Just when he was about to get his worthless son to submit. Growling he flashed with speed. He was effortlessly before them. The wind blew suddenly causing everyone to pause. With his beast at bay, he was able to identify the change in the Miko 's scent. His son had at some point marked her as his mother. No wonder he hadn't recognized her scent.

"You marked her." It was a statement, not a question. He snarled before looking at the Miko one more time.

"Do not touch my mother unless you want a death wish." Sesshomaru inwardly smirked at his sons choice of words. Yes, he was not only like his father with looks but he thought the same way as him as well.

"Pup, take a gold whiff of me." Takashi did as told. He calmed himself before taking in a deep breath of the male before him. He smelt so familiar but he was not sure why.

Closing his eyes in concentration he willed himself to remember the scent. All that came to him was a yearning feeling. But that was all. He had no recognition of the scent.

He shook his head and looked at the older Inu.

"I recognize your scent but I do not remember where." Kagome grabbed Takashi's hand. She had a feeling she knew what was about to happen. She gave Takashi a soft smile before squeezing his hand. Looking up into his eyes she gave him the answer he was searching for.

"It is time to come home, son."

Inuyasha's jaw clenched. Everyone had the feeling Takashi was Sesshomaru's pup but hearing it out loud scent shivers down his spine.

"I will not leave without my mother." Sesshomaru glared at the young pup. His face was set, he knew his son would not budge.

"No." The pup took a few steps back with his so-called mother. Sesshomaru snarled. He would kill her. Then his pup had no choice. The Miko's life was of no consequence to him. With Naraku gone she had no real part in this era.

"I do not repeat myself, Father." This was an honorable decision his son was making. But he will test to see how strong the Miko taught his sons willpower

Kagome's mouth went slack. Had her pup just disrespected his Father? She agreed with him but respect was how she raised him. At least he called him Father.

"Takashi, you need to go with your Father." Sesshomaru's eyebrows rose. It was the only sign of his shock. First, his son would make a great ruler with his confidence and attitude. Second, this Miko just told him to leave with him showing how much she wanted a good life for his pup that she had raised. Then lastly she had even named him a much more suitable name then his late mate did. Honestly, who names a prince Lotus.

Sesshomaru inwardly sighed to himself. War was going to be upon them, he needed his son by his side. And as he thought on, with the power he felt from the Miko earlier she might be of use as well. Certainly, his father's other fang would be of help. Maybe he should reconsider allowing the group to come.

"The Miko and her group may come. If you allow with this Sesshomaru against the Eastern lord in war." Kagome stared at Sesshomaru in disbelief. Looking to Inuyasha she watched him snarl.

"Why the hell should we help you." Both Inu's began snarling at each other. Inuyasha was about to charge when Takashi shot his hand out. He heard his alpha growl at him, he should submit like his mother told him. But the situation has changed.

Takashi looked down into his mother's eyes before turning to his "alpha". He felt his mother cling to his arm. He felt her concern for both he and his alpha throw the bond. He couldn't submit to the male he was about to confront any longer. Not in front of his father who screamed Alpha.

"Inuyasha, I apologize. But my beast will not allow me to submit to you in front of my father. We have to accept his proposal. I will not leave my mother behind. So please accept the offer my father is proposing."

Inuyasha's ears went back in defeat. Had he been listening to him on a whim? All this time it was just because he was told too? Inuyasha took off. He had to find Kikyo. Rushing from the clearing he began to try and sniff out the dead woman's scent.

Everyone in the clearing was holding their breath. None could believe what just happened. Takashi could smell his mother's tears long before the shed. Looking to his new alpha he demanded the alpha male calm the alpha female. It was pack law and if his father wanted him to go with him. He would do this.

Sesshomaru watched his brother leave. How did his brother not think his son was allowing him to stay alpha for Kagome? When he smelt the salt on the Miko he allowed his gaze to return to her. But his eyes were met with challenge molten amber gold instead. Oh yes, his strong-willed son demanded pack law. His beast was all but snarling at him for it. His son had done his part in acknowledging him as alpha. Now he was to prove his worth or his son would turn on him.

Growling he glared down at his son. She was a human Miko. He would not lower himself. He turned to leave expecting them to follow. The Mino could cry.

A loud crack could be heard. Sesshomaru watched as a piece of his armor fell to the ground. Turning a step he loomed to the red-rimmed eyes of his son.

"Takashi don't." Kagome was in front of him holding his arms in an attempt to calm her son. He holy power emerged in her aura to spark and flare against her sons.

" You claim to be alpha but you don't soothe alpha bitch! Pack law comes first. Has your humanoid form taken over so much that you won't follow your own laws?" he released a loud snarl. " You show that you are unfit to be alpha. Take care of the pack you have just taken on or challenge your son for the rights as the alpha."

Kagome was thrown behind him as Takashi took the hit of Sesshomaru's own grin poison while. Everyone heard the crack and then the sizzle of Takashi's skin burning.

The ground beneath the small group's feet shook, the growl released by Sesshomaru was startling. Yes, the group allied but all still feared the great Inu.

"You know nothing of pack law pup! She may be the alpha bitch to you. But that human will never be anything to this Sesshomaru. Learn your place."

Sesshomaru turned to leave again. His new pack following quietly behind him. His son walked behind him. A clear sign of distrust written all over his face. He would need to teach him how to control his emotions to stay off his face.

He would never care for the Miko the way his pup wanted him too. But he will give her the respect she deserved for raising his son to not only be strong but honorable. He follows pack law, challenges alpha and holds everyone to a moral standard. She did well.

He would soon discover how close the bind of a mother and pup could be. It would take a few weeks time to get back to the castle in the west. They were pretty deep in the southern lord's lands.

 _ **See I told you would get Sesshomaru back into character! Lol, and for all the Inuyasha fans, don't worry he isn't a lost cause!**_

 _ **Also thank you all so much for all the reviews! I can not believe how fast this story is growing in popularity. It all started as a mere drabble idea to help with my writer's block for the sketchbook fic. But it is flourishing into a storyline that I can not seem to stop writing!**_

 _ **I love all the feedback you guys have gifted me. Thank you so much for reading my work!**_


	5. Chapter 5

How did he get into these situations?

A very angry pup now stood before him. The air was damp, the only scent in the air was the smell of the hot spring water and the salt that was accumulating on some stones. His pup was currently blocking a very wet, very naked Miko who was rushing to get dressed.

He had left his pack when they were setting up camp. He was going to patrol the area for potential threats when he smelt the spring. He was coming to check it out to ensure it would be safe for the others to bath in.

Upon his arrival, he witnessed the Miko already leaving the spring. She let out a toe-curling scream and in an instant, his pup was before her snarling at him. Sighing he turned to leave. He was not about to waste his time on something as stupid as human modesty.

Sesshomaru was the first to return to camp. The other humans avoided eye contact and always remained close to there weapons. The kit that also traveled with the Miko was sitting beside the neko demon. Both in the woman's sleeping contraption.

It was the first night the small pack would be sleeping together. No one felt safe to sleep though. Takashi and Kagome soon followed into camp after Sesshomaru. Takashi glaring daggers at his father while Kagome hid behind him till she could reach her sleeping bag. She just wanted to die of humiliation.

Takashi could feel her embarrassment but there was nothing he could do to aid her. He opted to go hunt for her. She loved venison so he thought maybe he could make some jerky and ease her emotions with food. Somehow food always calmed the females of this group. He nuzzled his mother in affection before taking off into the trees.

Sesshomaru Inwardly snarled at his pup. He had just nuzzled the human wench. She received every liberty his birth mother would have received. He watched his son proceed to take off into the woods. He assumed he was going to hunt. This should be his job as alpha but the group seemed to have enough food so he hadn't bothered. So why was his son going to hunt? Deciding this was as good a time as any to watch the pup in his hunting he took off after him.

The forest was dense, the smell of dirt and foliage invading his senses. He caught up to is pup easily enough. Sticking to the trees to observe he watched his son walk slowly. Ears ever slightly twitching, his nostrils flared taking in the scents around him.

He watched his son's eyes make contact with his own. He had been covering his scent and aura. He had no clue how is son identified him but he had a swell of pride grow at knowing his son had. Jumping from his perch he stood gracefully by his son.

"Why did you follow me?" Sesshomaru received a heavy glare from the pup. He knew he had to earn his sons trust. He was never there for him and the one time he needed his father most, Sesshomaru wasn't able to protect him.

"Why are you hunting?" Takashi rolled his eyes. So far his father seemed to be rather dull. The older Inu had no compassion. He knew he was powerful, heard many stories of his fame after Naraku's defeat.

But without compassion how could he be in charge of the West? How would his people thrive and grow in abundance without passion? Clearly, he either hadn't noticed the moral of the pack or he is choosing to ignore how downcast the small group was. He was sure it was the latter of the two. This was infuriating to his beast since pack law was to care for the well being of his pack, that includes emotionally.

Hearing a growl Takashi came from his thoughts. His father was shooting him a glare that could easily squash his own.

"Mama is upset. She likes eating venison and making jerky of the meat with seasonings. So I am hunting for a deer to make jerky for Mama." With his answer given he took off in the direction, he heard the beasts grazing. He felt his father follow him yet again.

Once the two found the small herd of deer grazing in an open clearing they stilled. Sesshomaru took place by a tree to watch his pup hunt. He assumed Takashi was going to stalk and then kill the nearest one. His mother didn't need anything special. He was shocked to find out his son picked out an old doe. She was not the best, she was struggling to move as the herd took off. Why hadn't he chosen the buck in its prime?

His son slung the dead beast over his shoulders before carrying it back in the direction they came. Sesshomaru took step beside him. Curious eyes glinting towards his son.

"Why would you pick a dying old deer over a fresh young one in its prime? You are a strong Inu, you deserve the best." Sesshomaru Heard his son chuckle, this further angered him. No one laughs at him.

"Mama taught me that just because I am stronger doesn't mean I am the best. There will always be someone better than I. I need to use my strengths to help others in need. Those who do not have the strength to help themselves. The doe was old and dying. She had lived her life and now we shall thank her for feeding us. The young need to be preserved to continue on the line, if I kill all the young, there will be no future. So yes Father I am strong, I can have the best, but the best isn't the finest silks, best cuts of meat, or even choice of all the finest woman. No, the best is clothing on every person, meat to feed the village, and to love a woman body and soak."

Sesshomaru could only stare at his son. Had he just been given a life lesson in answer to a simple question? The Miko raised his son well, he would make a great ruler over the Western lands. He was not raised with compassion, but he was raised to honor one's life.

He gave his son a nod before taking the lead. Both stopping when Takashi deemed them close enough to start skinning the doe. His father helped him carry the few chunks of meat into the clearing. He watched as Sango grabbed a cloth from the Mikos bag to lay the meat on. She had a hesitant smile on her face before thanking the two demons for the food.

Shippo ran up to Takashi in hopes of helping him slice the meat. Shippo has also been growing a lot faster. He reached Kagome's hips although according to Shippo he wouldn't grow now for at least a couple years.

Takashi allowed Shippo to skewer and season the venison while he used his claws to slice the meet. They grabbed the cloth with a few other things from Kagome's sack before starting to smoke the meat. This would take the before night but the meat would be delicious during their travels.

Miroku and Sango helped them with the setup before Sango cooked the rest of the meat for dinner. Shippo shook Kagome to wake her once dinner was ready.

With a groan, Kagome sat up from her sleeping bag. Her sleepy eyes looked around the camp. Miroku was handing her a bowl of stew. Finally, her mind seemed to clear and she realized that they were smoking meat. She was curious but the smile on her sons face told her everything. She smiled at him, sending her feelings through the bond. She heard the rumble come from deep in her son's chest.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed open when he heard his pup. With a speed enough to give him whiplash his head turned to the Miko. She was eating her stew while his pup decided he would groom her. Takashi was happily running a brush through her hair. Snarling he stormed over before tripling the brush from the pups hands. Kagome had dropped the bowl of stew all over the ground from being shoved.

Takashi was now facing with his father. Both Inu were snarling.

"What is your problem?!" Takashi snapped at his father.

"Grooming a human wench is not your place." Takashi snarled.

"She is my mother and I will groom her. If she were a full-blooded demand would you care?" Takashi new his answer but needed to hear it. Miroku had helped Kagome to her feet, he had brought her away from the fight to sit beside Sango and himself. Kirara had transformed to help protect the small group in case they would need to take off.

"Of course not." Sesshomaru's voice was flat. Uncaring.

"Stop being racist and take care of the woman who saved the life of your pup. She did what you failed to do and you owe her." The words struck home. Takashi watched his father's face turn. Next thing the group knew, they were alone.

Sesshomaru had taken off.

The group decided now was as good as any to try and sleep. Finding it safer together, they each laid their blankets beside Kagome's sleeping bag. Takashi stood to watch over his small pack. His father was not the Alpha he claimed to be. Inuyasha acting more like an Alpha then his father and he was an Omega. He decided to meditate and practice barriers while his pack slept. Hopefully, his father just needed a wake-up call. It seemed like pack law was within his father's beast, he just did not see it being a functional law with humans.

Sesshomaru was hurt. His pups words stung like nothing he had felt before. He had to leave in order to get a grip on his emotions and figure out how he was going to step forward with the situation he was thrown in. His pup marked a human Miko, his half-brothers human Miko at that to be his mother. The mark was strong and deep, he needn't like that fact but it was a fact he was going to need to accept.

He sat himself down below a tree. Feeling the breeze bow his hair gently he allowed himself to relax. He listened to his beast rattle at the cage before he ordered him to speak.

" _ **Pup is right. We have treated pups mother horrible. Must apologize."**_

"This Sesshomaru apologizes to no one. But this Sesshomaru will agree to treat the woman better."

" _ **Follow pack law. Pup is showing truer to Alpha then us. Disgraceful."**_

Sesshomaru growled at this. His beast was right, he may be a cold bastard but he would have never treated Rin in such a way. She was his ward and his to protect. The same goes for these humans now, they are under his protection, and he just hurt the most valued one. He owed her something.

Sighing to himself he rose to his feet. They would reach the West palace in a weeks time. His servants will treat her as a ward much like Rin. His son the crowned Prince will be treated like royalty. But his mother, his mother would surely wish to kill the small group. He would need to put her in place. They were allies, he could use that till the battle with the East was over. But if his pup wished his mother to stay after, something would need to budge. Taking to the air in his orb for optimal speed he sped off in search for the closest seamstress.

 _ **Thank you for all of the amazing reviews! I have never had so many people enjoying one of my works before and I can not even begin how both thrilling and nerve-wracking it is. I love all of you guys and hope my story sticks to the standard it is creating! I do have a plan for Inuyasha as well although he may be missing for some chapters. I need to build the plot line a little more since this was originally going to be like a five-chapter story.**_

 _ **Continue to review I love hearing from you guys! It keeps me pushing these chapters out one after another! XOXOXO**_


	6. Chapter 6

Takashi opened his eyes as he heard his mother stir. She learned to wake early for their morning training sessions. He gave her a small smile before walking to her. Reaching a hand to her he waited until her small hand was in his now larger one before helping her to her feet.

"Let's train Mama. I want you to practice taking in demonic power and turning it into your Reiki once more. I fear you will need to know how to do this when we reach fathers palace." Kagome gave him a sad smile. She agreed. Her son needed to train but she herself would be the one in danger very soon. She may have grown in her spiritual powers over the years but she still could do very little with them.

She followed her son a short ways away from the group. Kagome took a seat beside her pup while she waited for him to bring up his demonic power. She felt their auras spark at each other before mingling. They had a connection that allowed their power to mingle. He would be the only one who could do this with her. Unless she, of course, took on a powerful demon mate. He assumed it should work through a mating bond as well. Of course, the odds of that were much slimmer.

"Mama, let's focus on something small, such as creating a close combat weapon. As much as the bow and arrow will help you, I want to ensure you can defend yourself against a demon that is much faster than yourself." Kagome nodded in agreement.

Closing her eyes she called upon her holy power. She felt the heat that mingled with the iciness of Takashi's power, it melded together to form a warm soothing sensation. Allowing that sensation to run through her body she began to will it to her hands. The first weapon that came to mind was a sword. Focusing on the shape of the sword her reiki formed. It was slow but the pink sword shape power glowed in her hands. Unfortunately, the feeling did not sit well with her.

Takashi felt the same feeling on his end. The book he read from her time stated her power should hum. It would glow pink but have a blackened tinge on the outside. It would be the proof of the powers mixing. The constant war that the auras battled through.

"Mama, try a different weapon." He watched her powers disperse before her face took focus and she reached her hand out to the side. A bead of sweat dripped down her face. Takashi could feel the pull for more power on his end. Kneeling behind her he reached his one hand out, palm facing her, then he pushed.

His power pushed her and suddenly they both heard a metallic click and a glowing pink lance was in her hand. He hummed with the power and the spear point was sizzling with a black and pink hue. But just as it appeared, it vanished. His mother collapsing on the floor beside him. Both panting as they rested.

Walking back to camp together Kagome froze when she saw Sesshomaru. Takashi though noticed his father holding a silk wrapped package in his hands. Giving his mother a nudge to move forward he watched her hesitantly walk up to his father.

"Miko, this Sesshomaru wishes to talk to you alone." Kagome only nodded before following Sesshomaru into the woods. They stopped about a hundred feet from camp before he motioned for her to take a seat on a fallen log. He then sat beside her.

"Miko."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru. " She watched his cold mask fall. He was giving her something no one else was allowed. A show of his emotion. She watched the pain go across his features before he spoke once more.

"This Sesshomaru owes you an apology. I have disrespected you. You are my pups mother and you deserve to be treated so much better." H looked into her eyes. He then watched the tears slowly fall.

"I forgive you Sesshomaru. I understand this is a stressful time for you. I also wish to apologize on behalf of our pup. He should not have said why he did last night. No one but you knows the reason for his disappearance or why you were not there. For that I am sorry." She was shocked to hear the soothing rumble from Sesshomaru's chest. It was so similar but different at the same time. She closed her eyes in bliss from the sensations it caused within her.

Sesshomaru watched the small Miko so trusting my close her eyes in his care. Something deep inside him felt joy over the image before him. Quickly replacing his mask he gently set the silk package in her arms. He watched her slowly open her eyes before hesitantly opening the package. Her mouth opened in awe at the beautiful white kimono. The sleeves were lined with pink Sakura much like Sesshomaru's own. The back had a dog embroidered on it with baby blue thread.

"This will show everyone that you are our pups Mother. This will protect you from the demons of my palace. Especially my mother. She is still held as the Lady of the West. But this marks you under my protection. It would please me if you would wear it." He watched the Miko run her fingers along the fabric before whispering how lovely it is. She agreed to wear the beautiful gift.

"Miko, I would like to hear stories of our pup. It would honor me if you would walk along my side today." He saw it coming but was not sure what to do once it happened. It happens in slow motion it would seem. The Miko excitingly jumped into his arms, avoiding the spiked armor of course. And crashed into him for a strong embrace.

Mind who he still hated humans, they smelled and were vulgar. But he got a good whiff of this said human as she clung to him and it was anything but vulgar.

Takashi watched as his mother twirled in the knew kimono his father had given her. She had a true smile on her face. He eyes glanced over at his father who was waiting for the group to be ready to leave.

His father never showed his emotions. He was both impressed and felt sad over the fact his father was so emotionally unattached. Was this why his father never came after him?

The small group walked most of the day. Sesshomaru leading the pack while Kagome was beside him. She told him how she found Takashi while bathing. The retelling of the horrible night kept Sesshomaru on edge. He hated how he was not there for his only pup.

" Miko, how was it you were able to teach my pup how to use his demonic power?" Kagome smiled at the demon lord beside her. She never had anyone besides her mother to talk to.

"Funny story actually." She watched the demon lord raise one delicate silver brow.

" I had taken Takashi to go visit with my family on the other side of the well."

"Wait, Takashi can go to your time?"

"Yes, I believe it is because of the bond he formed with me right before we visited the first time." Sesshomaru mentally cursed himself for not asking the question about the bond first. This would be the next questions.

"Anyway, I brought him to visit my mother. We were having dinner when Takashi suddenly cracked the teapot in half him and my brother Sota were fighting over. Turns out they both love chai tea." Kagome giggled at this.

"Well, apparently Takashi accidentally released a green whip much like your own. This was my first inkling, other than his looks that he could be your pup." Sesshomaru quietly listened to the young Miko ramble. He was enjoying the stories of his son. He had only wished he was there to see them.

"That was when I decided to start training him. I assumed it would be much like training myself with my power. I had told him to feel for the energy that called him. He did so, and the next thing I know there is green poison spraying everywhere. Thank goodness I can great barriers. My mother, on the other hand, was very upset that she would need to buy a new couch and coffee table."

Both parents turned their head at the loud whine there pup released.

"Mama! You said you wouldn't tell anyone that story!" Sesshomaru inwardly smirked at his pups embarrassment. Returning his attention to the female beside him he asked his other question.

"Hn. So how did you become marked as his mother? Inu do not typically take on another mother." Kagome's mouth dropped a little. She had no idea that Inu did not do this normally. She thought it was just something a demon would do if they were alone as infants.

"Wait, you're telling me that this wasn't normal?" She held up her arm where she had been bitten by Takashi.

Then to everyone's amazement she watched as Sesshomaru grabbed her arm with his left hand. He pulled it closer in for inspection before leaning his nose in to sniff the mark.

Her wrist smelt strongly of his pups scent. It was interesting, much like a shallow mating mark but not as possessive. His curiosity getting the better of him he opened his mouth, just as he grazed the mark with his fangs he heard a deep rumble from his pup. The mark itself scent a warning shock to his at his father's fangs. Oh yes, interesting indeed. Releasing Kagome, Sesshomaru strode on.

It took everyone else a minute to get over there utter shock. Takashi reached for his mother's hand and tugged her from her thoughts, they had to keep up.

They all walked on unaware of two golden eyes following the pack.

 _ **Sorry for how long this update took. Been having Kylo Ren obsessions lately. LOL also sorry for the short chapter. Sesshomaru is a little otc in this but I hope to find a medium ground of cold air about him but respectful and honorable as well. Also, I still love all your feedback and I can not believe how fast the fan base has grown! Thank you all for your support and reviews!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The small group rested around a campfire Takashi prepared. Kagome was sitting by the edge of the forest, she was looking out into the clearing, the sun was setting creating a beautiful painting in the sky. The pinks, blending into oranges and purples before settling in with some reds and blues.

She watched as her son trained the art of the sword with his father. Sesshomaru was currently teaching him stances. Takashi held onto Tenseiga as Sesshomaru held Bakisaiga. Takashi was learning quickly but didn't compare to Sesshomaru's centuries of wielding. Sango was currently cooking fish by the fire. Shippo jumping from one foot to the other jabbering about nonsense to her while she cooked. Miroku was currently enjoying Sangos bent form. Kagome allowed he gaze to be drawn back to her pup and his father. Her mark tingled with a weird sensation as her eyes took in Sesshomaru's stance. She was not sure what had happened that morning. Using her hand to rub the mark she tried to focus on how well Takashi was doing.

Takashi could feel is mother's restlessness through his side of the bond. He disliked that she seemed uneasy since his father gave her a very intimate act. He could feel the sensations she was currently feeling. He prayed to god if she ever took a demon mate he would no longer feel her as he does now. Since maturing his instincts have taught him many adult emotions such as lust and attraction. His thoughts disturbed as he felt a sudden emended pain in his jaw. He was thrown to the grown from a swift punch to the face. His father stood before him before raising one elegant brow.

"We are finished for the day. Go rest." Sesshomaru watched as his son took a seat beside his mother. The Miko seemed stressed about something but he was not sure why. Deciding to please his pup he too took a seat beside her. He instantly heard her heart beat pick up. He could practically see the blood rushing at her knock point. He had to turn his gaze from her to refocus. Before he could change his mind he began to let out a low rumble in his chest. It is meant to be soothing but he supposed feeling the vibrations would work better. He was about to sit a little closer but his hearing picked up the sudden intakes of the rest of the group. Giving them a glance he understood the shock they were experiencing. But as he saw his sons eyes he knew he did the right thing. For once he saw his pup looking at him as a true alpha of the pack.

Kagome heard the soothing rumble from Sesshomaru, she could feel the vibration through her core from the ground. The sun beating down didn't help her sudden feeling drowsiness. Closing her eyes she leaned against Takashi. Soon she was asleep.

Kagome awoke to swaying. She was currently be carried bridal style by Takashi as he was walking what seemed to be by Sesshomaru. He was not quite next to him but not behind him either. She felt a cold breeze tickle her face. Taking in the sky it looked to be late evening. She was beginning to wonder why they were continuing there travels when Takashi stopped and placed her upon her feet. Sesshomaru sending the rest of the pack stopping too halted his steps. He watched the Miko be placed on her feet before turning and heading toward his palace again. The small group walked on for a couple more hours. The sun was setting low in the sky before Sesshomaru brought them to one of his caves on the outskirts of his lands. He released a silent breath. It felt good to be in his lands again. He only pushed them this far because they were too close his lands to not push the extra miles.

Sesshomaru watched the slayer lay down her bedding along with the monks. The Miko began to cook what she called ramen. She seemed displeased that would be there meal but it seemed to cook quick and Sesshomaru assumes that is why she made it. Takashi seemed to not mind the humans food all that much. Sesshoumaru deduced that it was from being raised with the Miko. She offered him a cup of tea before setting it gently into his hand. After the meal half the party fell right to sleep. He assumed the Miko would not tire since she slept that afternoon. What did attract his interest was when Takashi sat next to her in a meditative stance. She followed suit. His eyes widened in shock, his mouth even fell slightly agape when he felt there powers mixing. Both auras swam together. The power between the two tickled his senses and caused his hackles to raise. He watched as the Mikos aura flared taking in the aura of his pup their power mixing into her reiki. Son a light flash of pink and she held a lance in her hands. The point flew marvelously. As soon as it had come it broke in a flash of purifying energy. He heard a whimper come from his pup and realized he was burned a little from the break in power.

"Mama I'm not sure what's wrong. The control I have over my powers and the control you have of yours, why is it breaking?" Kagome have her pup a reassuring look.

"I am sure we just need practice. Want to try again?" She looked to the small burns he had along his skin but she knew her pup to be strong. He nodded before they focused their energies together.

Sesshomaru watched carefully he felt the auras begin to mix again and that's when he noticed it. His pups aura wasn't strong enough in comparison to the Mikos. When his pup pushed his power into the mixture her reiki over powers it. So her power becomes unbalanced. Slowly he rose to his feet to talk to the two before another blast hurt anyone more.

"Miko." Kagome jumped from her skin from the silken voice that disturbed her concentration. The mixing of the two energies halted immediately. She looked up to Sesshomaru who had a quirked eyebrow.

"Pup, what is it you two are trying to do?" Takashi sheepishly looked away before starring how he read a book that talked about how a Miko marked by a demon can use the power with to enhance their own reiki energy. He also told him that it didn't seem to be working well.

"Hn, I feel your energies when they mix." Kagome wasn't too shocked by this, Sesshomaru was a very powerful demon and knew much about Miko powered as well, he has lived a long life and carries much wisdom. Takashi seemed shocked though. And showing his youth began his series of questioning. Kagome couldn't help the chuckle at Sesshomaru's slightly widened gaze.

"To start, Pup, your energy is not strong enough to power the Miko's." Takashi's shoulder slumped at this. So we wouldn't be able to help his mother?

"Do not fret pup, as you grow you will grow to be much stronger than the Miko, but for now your energy seems to make the Mikos unstable."

Kagome agreed with him. That was how her power felt when using it with the push of her sons demonic energy.

"This Sesshomaru also thinks the mark you talk about may not be the mark you placed upon the Miko. The mark you talk might be a mating mark. It is not uncommon for mates to be able to send there demonic energy to help heal and find there mates."

Kagome eyes widened at this. So the mark she would need to be successful would need to be a mating mark? Takashi nodded his head in understanding as well.

"So father, lets say you were to give Mama a mating mark, with the power you have, would it over power her reiki or would she be able to form it like how she has began to do?" Both Sesshomaru and Kagome stiffened. Kagome knee the hidden question her son was asking. Sesshomaru most likely only heard the human and mate mark part. She would need to talk to her son about how his father would never take her for a mate.

"This Sesshomaru would never mark a human. But for the knowledge of this lesson i will use it for example. If I marked the Miko the co tell this Sesshomaru has over his power would not over power her Reiki. She would feel the stability from my side and be able to control hers at will. This Sesshomaru is not sure of the side effects it would have but it should be successful."

Takashi thought his answer through. Indeed his father was strong, his mother too. Nodding his head he rose from his place and went to the sleep sack that held his adoptive brother. Crawling in next to him he fell asleep.

Kagome watched her son a while longer. He slept peacefully. She knew she would not sleep that night. She had conceded for her Hanyou friend. Not to mention how she would talk to her son about his father. Then to top it off she had to think about the weird sensation in her stomach that she felt when she thought about Sesshomaru's mating mark. The feeling of power she has when she summoned the dog was incredible. She wished she could feel that power and use it to fight off demons who attacked people. Sadly it would never be.

She simple started into the fire, it had to be around midnight by now. That's when she felt the push of an aura, turning to the demon who sent it she saw Sesshomaru standing by the entrance to the cave. Deciding she was hallucinating if she returned her gaze to the fire again. It wasn't even a couple minutes when she felt the brush of Sesshomaru's aura tickle hers. Rising from her feet she stepped to the mouth of the cave beside Sesshomaru.

"Miko, you have come because my pup wished you here, along with agree to help me in war. My armies have turned on me. I have short time, with few trustworthy demons residing in my home."

Kagome looked to his saddened eyes. Sesshomaru has suffered much during his last year. She could see the sleepless circles under his eyes now that she looked closer. She was awestruck when his gaze fell to hers. So much pain in his goldenpools.

" Miko, have you ever heard of a shallow bite?"

Hey everyone! I have been gone too long and would like to apologize! Now I had someone send me a message about being a beta for my work! It seems to have vanished and sadly it's been months so I can not seem to remember who. If you would like to be a lovely beta that I can love and cherish to proof my works I will love you forever because my Grammar and spelling suck!!

Again I would like to thank all my readers and those who comment, follow and like my story. Those who leave criticism as well it helps me think about how I want this story to turn. I added a little piece of goodness at the end for you guys whom the cliffs isn't to much of a killer haha! Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"I do not know what a shallow bite is." Kagome a heart rate began to pick up. If a shallow bite was relegated to a mating mark, Sesshomaru couldn't possibly? No, he would never feel for her that way. Kagome has lost hope in Inuyasha years ago, her adopting Takashi had made it much worse. She couldn't imagine how poorly a thought of Sesshomaru wanting to be mates would be. Allowing her heart to slow she waited his reply.

" A shallow bite Miko is much like a mating mark. Only it never is meant to be completed. Demons in the past have used these marks in battle to help give weaker demons more strength." He looked into the Mikos eyes, he smelt the salt from her forming tears before he saw on tear run down her face. Next thing he knew he was face to face with his very red eyed pup.

A loud snarl rumbled the cave walls. Kagome was holding her sons arms trying to calm him. When had he even awoken?

"Takashi it is okay! I am okay, Lord Sesshomaru did not do anything to me. Calm down it is okay." She watched his lips lower from the snarl and his eyes bleed back to the golden Amber she loved. He nuzzled the side of her neck in affection before returning his gaze to his father.

Sesshomaru hates seeing his pup get so close to the Miko, he never received any affection from the pup and it bothered him. When his sons gaze fell back to him, he nodded his head in agreement with the Miko.

" I don't know why the Miko became distressed. I simply explained to her about some demon customs." He watched his pup eye him up before turning to his mother, she agreed and said a few more reassurances before Takashi went back to bed. Sesshomaru waited a while longer till he heard his sons breathing even out.

"I am sorry Lord Sesshomaru, I do not know what came over me emotionally."

"Hn."

Kagome was beginning to get upset with herself again. She always second guessed herself and she knew she was not weak. She defeated Naraku for Kami's sake. And here she was sniffling because Lord Sesshomaru was talking about mating marks. What was wrong with her, she is a strong woman, she doesn't need love.

"Miko, I owe it to my son to treat you with respect, I owe it to you after the help of defeating the half breed to treat you with honor. Did I upset you in some way?"

" No Lord Sesshomaru, I just thought of some things from my past that upset me, it was poor timing. You were talking about shallow bites used in war, may I ask why you are telling me this?"

"Hn, this Sesshomaru thinks that if the time comes, during our upcoming battle, your power will be a necessity. But if you were to bare a shallow mark, these reiki forms, like a reiki dog my son mentioned, would help win our battle." He listened to her heart race. He knew exactly what he just proposed to her. Now would she except?

"So your saying, I would bare a demons shallow mark to use the power to win the war. You know what pain I would be in hating someone shallow mark correct? The emotionally trauma to my psych?"

" Hn, this Sesshomaru knows he is asking a lot of you Miko, but I would not ask this of you, if I did not think it necessary to save my lands from being taken over by the Eastern Lord."

Kagome thought for awhile. She needed more information until she could make such a series decision.

"Lord Sesshomaru, exactly how many soldiers do you have?" She watched him take in a breath, the moonlight giving his profile an unearthly shine.

"One hundred. The Eastern Lord has gotten into the rest of my soldiers minds, they now work for him." He looked to the ground now, trying to rein in his anger at the treachery his soldiers have committed, they would all die for what they have done.

"You have a hundred men to defend your entire border. And your mother? Where does she sit with everything?" She almost wanted to laugh when he released and exasperated sigh, but to keep her head she held it in.

"My mother currently is lady of the West, at least until this Sesshomaru takes a mate. She is at the castle now keeping the lands safe in my absence. She will stay in the castle as the last defense against the Eastern Lord should I fail to protect its borders."

Kagome couldn't believe how serious this was. Sesshomaru was on the verge of losing everything and yet he seemed as calm as ever. If this was happening to Edo Inuyasha would be in a panic.

" Do you know how the Eastern Lord turned your soldiers against you?"

Sesshomaru knew this question would be asked from her one day, so he slowly sat himself against the cave wall, he watched her take a seat beside him, close but not too close. He gave her a glance over and noticed how small she was, her blue eyes sparkled like sapphire in the moonlight. This creature who sacrificed herself over and over again for others, asking nothing in return. He would tell the story of his diseased mate. And then he would squish the guilt he was feeling for asking her to bare such a painful and degrading mark as the shallow bite.

"My late mate, she was the Eastern Lord's daughter. It was an arranged mating, strictly political with the idea for a Western heir to be born and an alliance between our lands. Unfortunately this Sesshomaru did not see her often, neither of us liked each other so we kept to separate wings until it was time to produce an heir. She talked to the soldiers, she attacked their minds and seduced them into believing I cared not for their well being and how the Eastern Lord would treat them better, give them riches I would not. So they turned."

Sesshomaru pauses in his story to give the Miko time to digest his words. She was looking at the ground and seemed to be in deep thought.

"Our pup, he is full Inu, is the Eastern Lord not an Inu?"

"No, he is bird demon, my late mate was also a bird demon, Inu are rare demons, as far as this Sesshomaru knows, Inuyasha, Takashi, my mother and myself are the only Inu left. Why do you ask?" He was rather confused how this relates to anything he just told her.

"I just thought it odd the Lord would be at war if he was an Inu, so how is Takashi a Inu demon?"

Ah now that made more sense the dog demon thought.

"Demon offspring take after the stronger parent. I was more powerful then she so Takashi was born Inu."

" I see, so the Eastern Lord planned for his daughter to betray you, in hopes to get your lands."

She watched the great dog demon nods in agreement before he looked back to the moon.

"Lord Sesshomaru if I may be so bold, how did Takashi end up in the river that night?"

She watched his gaze sadden at the question, it would be a night the great Lord of the West would never forget, he will always have those nightmares of the night his pup was to die.

"My mate took him and ran, she was heading to her father, she was going to use Takashi as leverage for more lands. Only at that time he was named Lotus. She ran when I was in a meeting with the Northern Lord, it was by till he left that I knew he was gone, when my soldiers caught up to her I was told she through Takashi in the river, she was killed on the spot but no one could find my pup, he was assumed to have drowned. When they returned that is what they told me. My mate was dead and my pup had drowned."

Kagome looked to him then, she saw the pain and could see Sesshomaru's hands clenching and unclenching. He truly had been through hell. No wonder he was so upset when he caught wind of Takashi. She would be too if she went through what Sesshomaru had and still is going through. Takashi still doesn't want much to do the him. Not to mention she knows he doesn't quite see him as a father.

"I can not give you an answer tonight about the mark. I do have one more question though. Should I agree to this mark, who would be the one giving it to me?"

Sesshomaru looked into her eyes. Without hesitation he answered.

"This Sesshomaru."

Kagome was tired, they had been walking non-stop all day, everyone ate jerky while walking for lunch, Sesshomaru was in a rush to get back, she understood why, his palace was in danger but she hadn't slept all night. She still couldn't believe what he said, he would shallow bite her, yes she knew it was for her Miko power and his unbelievable demonic aura to strengthen together. But she was not even sure she could handle that kind of power.

"Mama, are you listening?" Kagome jumped a little at her pups voice, she was so deep in thought she hadn't even heard him speak.

"No, sorry, what were you saying?"

"Father and the rest of us decided we should travel by air. Well by demon I guess. I would carry you while I run, Sango and Miroku will be with Kirara."

"Oh okay, what about Shippo?"

Shippo laughed while walking beside her, I can run too Kagome, remember I am not little anymore."

"Oh of course how silly of me."

Kagome climbed onto Takashi's back, soon everyone was sprinting through Sesshomaru's lands heading to his palace, it wasn't long till Kagome fell asleep.

"Mama wake up, we are here."

Opening her eyes Kagome took in the sight before her, they were in front of a wood gate, she thought the palace would be more of a castle but it was what they said, a palace, the stairs leading up to the main building where made of stone. The gates opened to reveal a beautiful stone laid court yard, flowers grew along the edges and in pots. She looked to her right and say a few guards watching them closely. Sesshomaru stopped in the middle of the court yard to address everyone present.

"This is my lost pup Takashi, you will listen to his every command, the companions of his are not to be touched, if I hear word that any have come to arm it is your heads. The Miko, dresses in royal garb, she is my pups adoptive mother, you will do well to listen to her every need. Do you understand?"

She listened in unison as the staff and guards acknowledged his order. They continued into the main palace building, she listened while looking at the artwork and statues that decorated the palace. The main building is where his throne room, conference room, kitchens and ballroom were located he then brought them to another building which was the West wing, this is were his rooms and the lady of the west's rooms were located. Along with Rins room and a private bath.

He then showed them the East wing which was guest rooms, a small dining room , a public bath and sitting area faceing what looked to be a beautiful garden.

Finally he showed them the training fields, gardens and and outdoor pond that had a waterfall pouring from a rocky outcrop. A bridge was created to walk over the pond that held a lot of beautiful koi fish. Rose bushes along with many other flowers covered the gardens. There was a large building to the side that housed servants and a larger one for soldiers who did not have homes to stay in. Sesshomaru explained how they had their own kitchens and baths in there buildings.

He then showed them each to rooms in the guest wing. Sango and Kirara slept in the room beside Miroku, Shippo was given his own room now that he was growing. Kagome was given a room that was larger than the others. She was told it was given to Lords when they visited normally but being the mother of Takashi she deserved the best. The serving bowed to her before leading her to Sesshomaru's wing. She arrived just in time to see the two staring into a room across Rins.

"Father, I do not need so many things." Kagome peeked I to the room to see it was still decorated for a pup.

"Of course you don't need these things, they are for a pup, talk to your server and they will get you the things you deem necessary. I will not push you to live in luxury."

Sesshomaru turned from them then. He had work to do. He noticed Kagome and whispered as he went by.

"Please think about my offer."

He watched her nod before he left to the main building to discuss what has happened in his absence.

"Mama? What offer was father talking about?"

"Oh just Mama and Father things dear." She waved her hand in front of her face dismissing the conversation. Takashi didn't need to know. It would surely upset him. Especially since he seemed to hope his mother and father would end up together.

They two turned to go find the others, it was time to wash up and go eat dinner.

The small group had just finished dinner, Kagome had decided to take a walk in the gardens of the palace, she figured the Koi pond would be a nice place to think about her decision with Sesshomaru. She had been sitting along the bridge when she saw two feet appear before her gaze. Looking up she her blood ran cold.

"Miko, you seem to be enjoying your time here."

The woman look a lot like Sesshomaru, which could only conclude that this was Sesshomaru's mother.

She was looking at Kagome with cold calculating eyes. Her gown was one of royalty.

"I see my son has decided to get a few more pets. He seems to take after his father with his fondness of humans. Oh do not fear me Miko, I have heard what you did for my grandson."

The demo was crouched down to be able to look Kagome in the eyes. Kagome watched her take in the kimono she was wearing alone with pushing her aura against hers. They flared at each other before the pressure released and Kagome felt fluke she could breathe again.

"Thank you, for saving him, I have talked to him and you did well raising him, he has a lot to learn to be a noble but you did well."

"Th-thank you malady, he is a wonderful son."

"Ah yes, I can smell the mark, and speaking of marks, I have heard about my sons proposition to you. I thought I could give you some advice on a shallow bite. I assume that is where your thoughts have been."

"You are willing to help me?" That didn't seem right, she seemed way to nice, what is in it for her in all this?

"Only because my lands are at stake. I dislike humans, they are filthy creatures, you do not seem like them though, you smell clean and hold great power. From what I have heard you are well educated as well. Nothing like the human wench my late husband left me for."

"Uh Thank you?"

"Come with me, let's discuss this over tea."

The demo was rose to her feet, Kagome followed suit and walked behind the powerful demoness. They went to the West wing and walked into the entrance of the lady of the west's rooms. She had a low table with silk cushions around it. Kagome took a seat after the lady mother did. A serving poured them tea and she waited for lady mother to take a sip before she drank herself. She remembered this much from her tea class at least. The room was decorated in vibrant golds and blues. It was beautiful, the tatami mat laid out nicely with a small fire burning on the far side to keep the room warm.

"Miko, I would like you to know I have endured a shallow mark myself."

Kagome eyes grew large at the confession. Why had Sesshomaru not mentioned this to her?

"This was years before I met Sesshomaru's father. My father was about to be killed, and so I found a strong male demon and requested an agreement of a shallow bite, he agreed to give me the temporary power so long as I gave up our noble home. I agreed, my father at the time was more important to me. I saved my father with the power he gave me. But, my father couldn't stand to not be a noble, he beat me for what I have done and said he should have been left for dead. I was out of line, and so he sold me off as a concubine. Luck had it that Sesshomaru's father saw me there. We had been childhood friends but drifted apart after centuries of no contact. He bought me and brought me back to the castle, we became mates in name only for he was pressured for an heir."

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. She took another sip of her tea, ears focused on lady mother.

"The shallow bite causes one to yearn for the giver, so if you were to have this mark it would have you yearn to be held by my son. You would be drawn to him because the mark wishes to be completed. It will be painful to watch the giver act as if it never happened. The mark will ache on your neck as well it is painful but bearable. I am not sure if this is exactly how you will feel with you being a Miko."

"I understand, so if I were to take on this mark, I could potentially fall in love with your son?"

"I would not call it love dear Miko, just a need to be physically close. And have no one else touch him. Love is a complex emotion, you may grow to love him if you two where to ever get close, but I do not have much understanding of the emotion. But if you do except this it would help us in the battle to come."

"Well it would not be the first time I yearned for someone but could not have them. I worry about Takashi, he so badly wants to have a family, I am afraid the shallow bite will hurt him as well."

"This world is full of pain Miko, one can not expect their young to grow without it. Takashi will understand if you explain to him the necessity of the situation. He smart like his father. The West is and will be so much more in your debt if you were to except my sons offer."

"I will think on the information you have given me. I must talk with Sesshomaru on the matter."

"Of course, thank you for your time Miko."

Without further discussion Kagome left her room. She headed to the main building in hopes to find Sesshomaru, she had reached her decision.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Kagome was walking to the main building of the palace when she heard a familiar voice stop her in her tracks.

"Mama!"

Takashi was walking to her from behind. He had a big toothy grin on his face. She couldn't help but see a young Sesshomaru in her son. Of course with him being the father of course that is who she would see. He was still wearing the modern clothes she had given him before but he choose is cleaner set to wear in the place. He had a pair of darker blue jeans with a black T-shirt causing his silver locks to really pop out. Oh her pup is going to be chased so bad. She only hoped she taught him in the one year she had him alone to respect woman. Who knows when his heats hits how it will go.

" What is it sweetheart?" She was swept in a hug before feeling him nuzzle her. Once he set her down he grabbed her hand to pull her to the West wing.

"I want to talk to you about something. It is important and can't wait." He was practically skipping to his rooms. Kagome just smiled and followed the hand that guided her. He was just too adorable sometimes.

Entering his rooms Kagome took in the knew furnishings. He had a simple raised bed. Dark blue curtains to close over the windows. A simple rig of the wood floors. His fire place was across the bed and a small corner held pillows with a bookshelf beside them. It looked to be a small reading nook of sorts. He had a few photos Kagome had taken with him on a small table beside his bed. His room looked nothing of what a prince would have. Yet it screamed of her son Takashi, simple, only having what was needed with a couple extra items to get one by.

She sat beside him on his bed so they could talk about this urgent matter her son had.

"Okay, so what is you wish to talk about?" Kagome watched the smile leave his face, his gaze became serious. With a fire in his eyes that she had only ever seen when he had bitten Inuyasha so long ago.

"I overheard you and Fathers mother talking. About a shallow bite. I did some reading, I do not think it would be in your best interest to except father's unfair offer. You are powerful without the need of his help and I will get strong so the bond we share will work. I will train harder then ever, you will see Mama. I will protect you."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock, her heart picked up its pace. He had heard that? And now she knew he was against the idea. She was so positive on her decision but this was going to change a few things.

"Takashi, you know this mark will only be temporary. But if you would like, I can discuss this with him further."

"I don't like it. Father is using you for your power, do you not see that. I know how selfless you are mother but I can not allow you to do this with him. Please if you wish to take upon a shallow mark make him prove to you, that he is worthy to burden you with such pain and dishonor."

Takashi was practically snarling now. His marks had become more jagged and his eyes held a hint of crimson. Pulling him to her chest she hugged her pup. She reassured him that she will talk to his father. Get a better idea of the situation the palace was in. And per her sons request she will make Sesshomaru work to mark her. Even if that went against everything she believed. Helping others is supposed to be a selfless act. But she supposed when you have kids you can not always be so giving.

Sesshomaru was in the middle of a discussion when his pup slammed the door to his study room open.

"Pup, you will do yourself well to use the manners your mother taught you."

"Father, it would do you well to treat your pups mother with honor." Takashi snarled at his alpha, he still held no affection for the man he called father, so to him he has yet to earn the respect of being his actual father.

Sesshomaru slowly lifted his head before turning it to his insolent son. Had he dared to speak to him that way? His general had slowly risen from his seat to back up a few paces. The pup was storming to Sesshomaru's desk.

Takashi's fingers slammed into the fine wood leavening a couple cracks from the pressure. Oh yes his pup was furious about something, something that seemed to be about the Miko.

"Learn your place pup, you will respect your father, now when you calm down you can return here to discuss whatever matter that seems to concern your mother."

"No, I will talk now and you WILL listen. That is something you seem to fall short on."

The general sensing the two powerful auras clashing, choose this moment to take his leave. There was a Miko he needed to retrieve.

"You do not speak to your father this way." It came out through gritted fangs.

"You will not shallow bite my mother." Takashi's rage was beginning to cool. The shocked face of his father seemed to have burned out the fire as both demonic energies simmered to a low burn.

"What did you just say?" Sesshomaru's voice was even and flat, his face marked with indifference.

"You will not mark my mother unless it be through a full mating mark. She deserves much better than a lowly shallow bite. I will not let you use her for her power. If she is good enough for a shallow mark she is good enough for a mate."

Takashi watched his father face, he waited for a single emotion to show but he was given nothing. Only a slight glare of angry in his father's golden eyes.

A slight breeze blew through the garden doors, both Inus felt the cold tings against the faces.

"That pup, is not your choice. The Miko can choose for herself, and this Sesshomaru has already told you, I would never mate with a human."

"Why."

Sesshomaru's gaze widen only slightly. He heard his study door open and close minutely, the smell of honeysuckle and lavender assaulting his senses. Turning his gaze from his pup to the Miko, who seemed to have changed into her Miko garb since her arrival. What was the point of the kimono if she chose not to wear it?

Takashi watched as his father's nose flared from his mother's calming scent. His muscles seemed to relax with her presence along with the slow gaze his father took her in with. He smirked slightly, his father did not even know himself what his mother did to him. But he knew it was only a matter of time before he did.

"Miko."

Kagome walked slowly to sit beside Takashi, she gave him a short 'You are in so much trouble' look before returning her gaze to Sesshomaru.

"I am sorry Lord Sesshomaru, I was told to come calm my pup before he lost his head."

"Mother, you do not need to use Lord with Father, just his name." This was said while Takashi stared down his father. He was pushing what he could. But he decided to start small. Get rid of honorifics. Sesshomaru arched one silver brow at his pup. So be it he could repent to this. Nodding his head he agreed to drop his title for the Miko.

"Father, you also did not answer my question."

"There is no need of an answer. I will not mate a human. That is it. Now leave. I must finish talking to my general."

"One more thing Father, if I may." Sesshomaru inwardly sighed.

"Please call mother by her name. Also her rooms though luxurious, seem a bit far from me, what is the reason?" With another eyebrow arch Sesshomaru decided to correct his pup.

"Hn, her rooms are what prestigious guests stay in. Normally the mother of my heir would be in the Western ladies room, but as she is not my mate my mother is currently Lady of the West. So she resides in the rooms the Miko would normally stay."

Interrupting his father Takashi pointed out that it was Kagome, not Miko. With gritted teeth Sesshomaru relented.

"When Lady mother is able to return to her own palace the Miko, Kagome may take the rooms in the West wing."

"Why can she not have them now. Your Mother surely wouldn't mind being placed in these prestigious rooms if she is but a temporary guest?"

Kagome chose this moment to step in, she really did not care what room she was in so long as she had a room, her son was clearly trying to make a point but the hospitality Sesshomaru has given them was enough.

"Takashi that is enough, you were taught to be gracious for what was given to you, Sesshomaru is allowing us to live here, be happy he didn't just take you from me, most demons would not be so kind. This world is cruel, and not always fair. Your father deserves respect if you wish to have it shown in return. Apologize and we will be leaving.

Takashi bowed and did as he was told before taking his leave. Kagome stayed behind so she could hopefully discuss some things with Sesshomaru.

"Kagome, this Sesshomaru does not want to be rude but he has urgent business to attend with the general waiting outside."

"Please." Her voice was soft, the sound made his blood run cold. The boisterous Miko was never quiet.

"Speak."

"I will only do the shallow bite during battle, if we seem to be losing I will accept it. But I would rather rely on my own power first before we try this, I have learned a lot about this shallow bite and knowing I would list after you."

Her voice seemed to frail off. Sesshomaru was not sure if he should be complimented or insulted. She did not wish to list after him. It seemed so odd since most woman dawned over him. Pushing the thought to the side he agreed to the Mikos terms before she quietly left. He had a lot to think about and time was not on his side. The Eastern Lords armies were starting to move to the West, war was practically upon them.

09876890

Hey everyone thank you for the comments and reading my story!!! This chapter was not the most fun for me to write but I hope it gave some good information about Kagome's relationship with her son and how he won't let anything happen to her.

I introduced the shallow bite because the Sesshomaru I know thinks through logic and no emotion. So of course he wouldn't think of Kagome's emotional state when offering it. He needs to learn about emotions again after being cut off from them for so long.

And don't worry Kagome is getting her fire back in the next chapter!! She won't be just a quiet little housewife I promise ;)


	10. Chalter 10

Chapter Ten

It was early morning and the air hung heavy with the fog that cast itself over the Western Lands.

The palace was quiet except for the sounds of a whisp before a crack could be heard. A single figure dressed in Miko garb stood in the center of the training arena. Her black locks cascading down her back, a sheen of sweat could be seen across her brow that was knit in concentration.

She pulled the string of her bow taught, the thread kissing her cheek before it was released into the cool air. A thunk could be heard as the target hit its mark with a precision that matched any master. The pinkish purple hue that covered the arrow sizzled before dissipating.

Kagome was about to knock another arrow when a demonic aura brushed against her own. It was familiar but seemed to lack its usual malaise. Ignoring it she knocked her arrow, taking in a breath she allowed her frustrations to enter her powers before releasing the string. Her arrow flew more strongly before it split the previous arrow in two. It helplessly fell into the pile of split arrows.

Silver hair swayed behind him as he walked to the source of his discomfort. The Miko seemed to be training, he had brushed his aura against her, testing the power that would surely flow freely about. The Miko had been strong during the defeat of Naraku, but what he felt surging through her aura sent a tingle down his body.

Sesshomaru followed her aura to the training grounds behind his palace. When he came upon the Miko he froze. Her power crackled around her her, her skin glowed with a sheen of sweat with the early rays of dawn. Her eyes sapphire pools the glowed with a hint of pink from the sheer power residing with in. His body stiffened as it felt her power surge out of her and into the arrow that struck home against the target.

The sun peeked over head as she lowered her bow, Sesshomaru watched as her fiery gaze turned to him. No, his son was right. This woman deserves better then the mark of a shallow bite.

Before his mind knew what it was doing his body was before hers. Her skin just mere centimeters from his clothed body. The scent of dew stuck to her skin but he smelt the spicey tang of her power. His alpha bitch's scent washed through his senses.

'His?'

Kagome couldn't believe what was happening, she took a surprised intake of breath when the demon lord moved upon her. Her Reiki crackled around her from the overwhelming amount of demonic energy that was pushing against her spiritual power. She watched Sesshomaru with wide eyes had his nuzzled his nose in her neck. She felt him

He take in a deep breath of her scent before a slick muscle ran across her neck. She felt a harsh out take of breath before a gust of wind replaced the spot the Lord of the West had just been. Raising a shaking hand to her neck, she felt the wet trail of saliva the Western Lord laid upon her.

Sesshomaru has just tasted her.

Amber eyes watched from the palace window, his toothy grin giving away his mirth at the scene that had unfolded before his eyes. His sire's instincts were driving him in the right direction. He now knew one of his father's kinks. Now he just needed his mother to show her strength more. Since the arrival of his father she had been unusually quiet. It was time for him to ruffle her feathers.

The young Inu pup turned his protective gaze from his mother to begin his walk to the kitchens. He was going to teach them what a pancake was, and then he was going to sneak into his mothers bag for the syrup she kept. His father was going to see what good food could do to his Mother's mood.

Kagome walked slowly to the public baths, she was about to pull the door open when she felt the presence of s demoness behind her.

"Miko sama. Milord wishes for you to use his private baths in his rooms. He is currently in his study so you will alone."

Kagome's skinned bristled in warning, he instincts screamed action but she didn't want to seem rude. So she nodded her head before following the demoness to Sesshomaru's private chambers.

The doors to his room opened and she was brought to a large seating area, a fire was stoked to fend of the early morning chill, there was a balcony door to the left of the rooms. To the right was the door the demoness was walking toward so Kagome assumes that must be the bath. She looked around a little more seeing large paintings of his father, and the palace itself. She saw Sakura branches covered in a few Sakura petals in a vase on a table. A couple scrolls laid carelessly next to it.

Upon entering the bathing room the steam laid thick in the air. She noticed a bench with a few towels and different oils laid upon it. The demoness took the clean clothing she brought and laid them next to the oils. She grabbed a tray from under the bench, it held an irrational of soaps and laid it out next to the hot spring. The spring was surrounded by large rocks, the back corner looking more of a small waterfall as the steams condensation streamed down it. There were trees that hung along the edges till it opened up in the front. It was breathtaking. No wonder this was kept for the Lord himself.

"Miko sama, please let a server know when you have finished. So milord knows it is okay to reneged his rooms."

Kagome watched the demoness bow low before leavening the rooms to herself. Her nerves were ready for anything at this point. Slowly taking off her clothing she folded and laid them next to the clean pile on the bench. She slowly submerged herself into Sesshomaru's spring only to notice that his was much hotter than the public bath. Her muscles rejoiced at the heated liquid that surrounded her.

She rested her head on the edge of the spring while she thought about what had transpired between Sesshomaru and herself. He had licked the sweat from her neck. She brought her right hand up to her left side to feel the skin his tongue had touched. She felt the heat rush to her face. She was shocked when it happened but she was more shocked that she felt like she wouldn't mind it happening again.

Shaking her head from her thoughts she washed her hair with the provided soups and scented oils before scrubbing the sweat from her body. When she finished she put on her Miko garb before exiting Sesshomaru's personal bath. She brought her clothing back to her personal room. She decided a nice breakfast with the rest of her friends would be perfect for that morning.

Sango and Miroku has both just seared themselves at the small table residing in the East wing. It was surrounded by tall windows and colorful pillows. It overlooked the public gardens and then further on the training grounds. Shippo was jumping up and down as a few servants laid out a meal.

Takashi took a seat closer to the windows. He was still maturing, he was now taller than the rest of his small traveling companions. His golden eyes flew with the passion he felt in his heart. His marking have darkened showing he was now about to mature into the age closer to a human teenager. His muscles were beginning to grow and take shape causing his clothes to become tighter. He would need to have the seamstress sew him something similar here.

Takashi watched his mother take seat beside her friend Sango. His golden gaze narrowing as he watched them interact. His mother's favorite companion seemed to be a little fence around her. He assumed it was because she reeked of the Munk. Who was not hiding his smile in the least.

The kit was too preoccupied with devouring the food that he didn't notice the sudden tension as his father appeared before the group. Raising his golden gaze he bowed his head to his father. He watched his father take a seat beside him while Rin jumped by Shippo, also digging right in. The small table was cramped with the amount of people but to him it felt like home. A small smile graced his features as he looked to everyone smiling and talking away. If only his uncle Inuyasha was there.

Red flashed through the trees after he heard his brother talk of the shallow bite and what was happening in the Eastern lands. He had followed his pack some distance away hoping they would be safe with his wretched half brother. He was currently running North. From what he heard Sesshomaru was in some deep shit and his pack had just sworn to help with it. He may come off dumb but since the battle of Naraku he also matured. This why he was heading north to recruit a powerful ally. The wolves may not like Sesshomaru but he was surprisingly on great terms with Kouga now that he became Ayames mate.

Sliding to a stop he looked up the mountain peaks that housed his old friend. Hopefully the northern lord wouldn't be to upset upon his arrival, giving him a chance to talk with Kouga.

0927482

I told you I would get Inuyasha back into this. I hate how Inuyasha gets bashed in some focus so I want to give him a more important role :) and I hope the little bit of lime gets you guys yearning for more ;) and Takashi is growing to be quite handsome as well 3


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Inuyasha made it up half the mountain before he was spotted by Ginta and Hakkaku. Both greeted him with smiles.

"Inuyasha! What brings you all the way up hear?" Hakkaku was the first to ask. Ginta agreeing wholeheartedly beside him.

"I am here on behalf of my pack and the Western Lands. I need to talk to Koga guys. I need him on my side before we talk to your Lord." Inuyasha fan a clawed hand behind his head giving off his nervousness.

Ginta noticed the action for what it was. He understood how there Lord would not wish to help the West. They have not been treated kindly by the Western Lord for centuries. And now he seeks an audience?

"We can allow your to talk to Koga, but if he doesn't like what you are saying we cannot guarantee an audience with our leader." Hakkaku looked to Ginta with slight surprise. How did he even know this news would be bad. Internally shrugging he followed Ginta back to Koga, a sullen Inuyasha following close behind.

Koga couldn't believe his eyes. Before him was a rather confident Inuyasha. His scent however was laced with anxiety. He hadn't seen the Hanyou for a while now. Not since Ayame and his mating ceremony.

"What do I owe the visit for muttface." Koga had a large grin on his face. His eyes were aglow with mistchief.

"Actually Koga it is kind of an important matter." Kōga face became serious. His eyes hardening. Inuyasha s voice held no humor. What ever he was about to tell him was indeed a serious matter.

"Inuyasha overlaid what he heard from Sesshomaru. He told them about Kagome saving his son unknowingly and how now they were deep in the Western Lords palace awaiting a death from the Eastern Lord.

He heard Koga growl. His scent spiked with his outrage at the Western Lord. He couldn't believe he would force Kagome's hand into war. She was to be protected.

" If Ayames father refuses to help, me and my men will follow you into battle. But this would be for Kagome, NOT your brother."

"I understand, thanks Koga." The both rose to go speak with the leader of the Northern Lands. Even if he didn't help Inuyasha was happy knowing Koga would.

Sesshomaru was currently strategizing with two of his generals, the Eastern Lord was closing in on the Western Border. The seem to have stopped there though. Which has the Western Lord on edge. He is clearly planning something. But now he had to decide where the battle would take place. His mother would stay behind to protect the servants and pups. The soldiers who had mates also offered there fighting skills for a last resort.

Now he must decide where he would place His pack. He knows his pup is growing but he does not wish for him to see this kind of battle yet, but he needed every soldier he could get. The Miko he also wanted close by. But she used arrows so she would be better out of reach. Deciding to fight in the open planes before the palace was his best bet. The fields behind him would be set full of traps. The Miko could fight from the palace guard towers. His son would be close enough to hear him call. The rest of his pack would fight by his side.

He pointed to areas on the map before him and decided they would begin setting traps throughout the castle and grounds. They had about a week to ensure everything was set properly. He would keep some soldiers along the sides of the palace to ensure they didn't take them from the sides. Ah and Un would stay with Rin. His mother at the front gates.

Kagome felt the power of her reiki flowing from her veins. She was meditating in the gardens with her son. Takashi was leaking his power into her aura as she filtered it into her own reiki. The power which she held right now was addicting. She no longer could blame the Western Lord for enjoying power. She slowly stood wondering if she could try to summon her reiki in the form of a dog. She attempted it again but as the dog was about to touch the ground it cracked and exploded. Her reiki shooting out across the gardens. She heard Takashi howl in pain, she ran over to him and checked his wounds over. They all were closing already so she didn't worry.

Takashi Gave her a toothy grin. It vanished quickly though, both feeling the presence of four powerful demon auras. Turning to there left the saw Sesshomaru with three of his Soldiers walking there way.

"Miko, these are my three generals, I would like for you to train with them. They will take you to the training arena."

Kagome nodded, she was excited to get some real training in. Following the three powerful demon she waved a goodbye to her son.

Sesshomaru looked to his pup. He tilted his head to the smaller training grounds that were made for his personal use. They would train as well.

Sweat raced down her brow as she was thrown off her footing yet again. They had been training all day on hand to hand combat. Servents has brought them an energizing lunch to eat quickly before beginning there work again. The goal the first general, Kiba was his name, was for her to fuseher reiki in her hands so when she hit it would purify.

Kiba was a tall well built wolf demon. This surprised Kagome but then she found out he worked for Sesshomaru's father as well. They had been childhood friends so he left his northern leader for a better job beside his friend. Kiba has dark brown hair that was tied in a high pony much like Kogas black locks his skin was tanned and he had wise green eyes that looked as if they glew in the night. He had developed markings along his cheeks showing his power and rank had indeed gone up in the many centuries he lived. He was considered a noble now.

The second in command was Tsume, he had red as fire hair. It was long and framed his face, he was a Kitsune demon, he reminded her much of Shippo, he was shorter than the rest but that didn't make him any less of an opponent. His eyes were orange with flecks of green, he had a toothy mischievous grin, he radiates trickster.

Lastly the third general, he was aloof and quiet. Didn't speak of himself much. He seemed to be bothered she was at the palace at all but knew better than to say such. He was the general who had retrieved her to get her son in line.

His name was Reo, he was tall but not quite as tall as Kiba, he had short spiked white hair, it was braided on one side giving it a shaved look. He held his purple gaze to hers and she swore he was looking into her soul. He was very young but held the most promise. He was a lancer and liked to fight using raw strength. He was the only one who truly threw her to the floor. He wanted it to hurt. She couldn't tell if that was just how he was or if it was because it was her.

It was evening when she finally landed a hit, her hit was on Tsume, which welled her with pride. The Kitsune howled in pain as the purifying reiki washed over his skin. It burned him across his sides and slowly up his neck. He slowly sat down allowing his body time to heal. That's when they called it good before allowing the Miko to bath. Kiba took Tsume to the healers to ensure there was no serious damage.

They all gave a bow before going on there way.

Kagome sighed as she lowered herself into Sesshomaru's private bath. She had asked if she could use it again after her training. The servant just bowed before leading her to the baths. The hot water soothes her aching muscles, she tried rubbing her shoulders but was scared out of her mind when someone started rubbing it for her. Flying from her seat she swung her body around to face her intruder. She saw golden eyes and a big toothy grin.

"Takashi you scared me!"

"Hi Mama! I am sorry but I couldn't help it. It was too funny."

Takashi couldn't stop chuckling at his mother. She was too easy to rile up. But if she thought his presence was a surprise he couldn't wait till the next one showed up. He knew his mother would be in the baths. He also knew his father hated being dirty. So he had mentioned taking a bath with his father. Knowing pack bathed together. Deciding to ensure they get left alone even for a minute he quickly washed before telling his mother goodnight. She had given him a raised brow but wished him good night anyway.

Kagome had dunked her head under the water to rinse out her hair. Allowing it to take more time then normal so the hot water could wash the grime from her face.

When Sesshomaru entered his private bath he was surprised to so his son was gone. Not noticing that there was extra clothing on the bench he slowly made his way in sitting along the edge to relax. It had been a long day. His pup was growing more knowledgeable about battle but he still had many years of training to go. He was startled from his thoughts when a head of ebony rose from the water. Her dark locks hiding the curve of her back to him. The top of her curves showing above the water. His beast growled.

Kagome jumped with the sound of a growl behind her. She crouch back into the water on instinct to cover herself from her second intruder. Turning her head slowly she saw another set of amber eyes. These was were more angled and just above them sat a crescent moon.

Oh god this was not happening to her. Sesshomaru was there, naked, in the bath with her. She watch him slowly make his way to her. Frozen from both dear and shock she watched him close in on her. Slowly he reached for one of her wet locks. He held it gently between two fingers as his gaze found hers. She noted the slight tinge of red outlining his irises.

He lowered his head to sniff her neck. Sesshomaru finally registered what was happening when he scented her fear, but underneath the bitter scent laid the spicy tang of her arousal. He let out a low growl of approval. His beast was humming with contentment. His nose tickled the side of her cheek, he was shocked when he felt a slight touch of his lips on hers. His eyes widened momentarily. His lips ran across his own, her taste was just as divine. He could allow one kiss, it meant nothing surely. Lowering his lips he found hers. Every inch of his body tingled with the sensation of lust.

Kagome for her part couldn't believe she just kissed him, what was more shocking was when he came back ten fold. His hand found the back of her head. His other laid upon her lower back. But as soon as it was happening, it had stopped. He quickly turned to leave but stopped when she grabbed his wrist.

"Please, stay."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@9474628293$463@@@@@

Awe snap!!! Don't worry love obviously can't be that easy, lust on the other hand most definitely could be ;) haha. Takashi is a little sneaky pup but he has to take after his father now doesn't he.

Again I am sorry for any spelling and grammar errors, I am still searching for a beta but no one seems interested. Maybe if I get one down the line they can help revise old chapters and new so the whole story flows better.

Thank you for all your support as well. This has to be my most read and liked story. I can't believe how well it has gone over. I have actually thought of another story to write, but it must wait. Since I hope to finish this one first.

Please if you wish to beta contact me with a pm!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Please, stay."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. Not that Kagome would have known. He stilled at her words, the water rippled as she walked slowly towards him. He felt her hand rest gently on his bicep.

"Takashi said once, that packs often bathe together, and that they groom one another. May I?"

Kagome watched him nod his head but his gaze stayed away from hers. They both waded over to the many soaps. She picked one up and waited for Sesshomaru to submerge himself under the water before she began washing his long locks.

The scraping of her nails along his scalp was more relaxing than it should have been. His beast, the instinctual side of him, very much liked the female behind him. She was courageous, kind, giving, and maternal. His logical half wanted to scream she was human. But the fact that his son's scent hung deep within her from the mark on her wrist. He couldn't seem to care. He had been fighting these feelings since the night he spoke of the shallow bite. He let out a contented sigh and sunk into the water to rinse his hair. When he rose to the surface he saw the Miko smiling at him. She slowly rose from the water, grabbed her towel and began drying herself. He would have thought her to be confident in her body but even over the steam he smelt her anxiety about being nude before him.

Kagome, for one, was practically shaking, her nerves were killing her. She was so embarrassed and body shy that she had to force herself to both walk slow and dry slow enough to be normal. She flinched abruptly when Sesshomaru grabbed his towel stark naked behind her. She couldn't help as her gaze drifted down his muscular chest, down his abs, to his shaft. He was huge, and she actually had been considering that being in her. When she realized she was staring she quickly drew her gaze away to grab her night clothes.

Sesshomaru was smiling at her and she was positive she was more red than a tomato. She was shocked from her quick dressing when Sesshomaru spoke to her in such a soothing tone.

"You're beautiful."

To be honest he wasn't surprised to see her jaw drop. Honestly he was shocked himself. He was already dressed and he was watching her slowly dress herself in some odd gown before placing a robe over herself. He saw her breasts stretch when her arms went high to help her garment fall over her. Her body was gorgeous. She had no reason to shy from him. And the fact she obviously had liked what she saw earlier. But he enjoyed a woman who believed in modesty. This was not common for demonnesses. Although with what she used to wear back when they hunted Naraku he was a little surprised she held onto that particular moral.

They both smiled to one another before leaving the bath. Kagome was about to walk out the door to his chamber when her arm was grabbed and she was spun right into the demon lords lips. It was a gentle brushing of lips, but Kagome still felt the promise it held. She looked into his molten eyes. They shone with lust and another raw emotion she couldn't understand. She felt his grip fall away from her before she left his rooms.

Little did Kagome know, a familiar set of eyes were watching her leave the chambers. Her scent thick in the air telling him everything he needed to know. Smiling he went to his own bedchamber.

Inuyasha was currently sitting on his ass in front of HUGE pack of wolves. Kouga has finally given Kagome up and became the mate of Ayame. Because of this, both packs have become one.

They werecurrently feasting upon deer and boars, everyone was cheering happily over the peace that had settled in the lands after Naraku's defeat.

"Koga, we don't really have time for this. We need to get back to the West."

"Shut up mutt face. You anger him by not eating at your celebration feast and you definitely are not getting an alliance."

"Fuck the feast, do you realize the danger Kagome is in?!"

The northern lord overheard their conversation. He listened carefully to the Hanyou's rant. So he indeed was here for a favor. Sounded to be one for his arrogant brother. Narrowing his eyes he spoke up above the rest. Calling for silence.

"You there, Hanyou, speak what you came for. The food is clearly not to your liking." Inuyasha's mouth snapped shut before he laid a glare to the Northern Lord. He had never been great with politics or leadership.

"The West needs your help. Specifically speaking, I need your help. Sesshomaru's lands are going to war with the Eastern lord. Kagome, the Shikon Miko, is a very close friend of mine. She is helping him based on an agreement, she had saved his pup a year ago. We had no idea it was his and the pup imprinted in her through some sort of mark. She can stay with her son so long as she fights. I fear for her life. The Eastern lord has taken most of the West's soldiers, Sesshomaru's Mate convinced them to go to her father before her death. I ask for your help in the defeat of the Eastern Lord."

"Slow down pup. You wish for me to sacrifice my pack to save one Miko. You are foolish. She agreed to these terms herself. As for helping the Western Lord, I see nothing in it for my tribe. Koga can do what he wishes as I am sure you had him long convinced before me."

"Please, we need your help, the Eastern Lord will tear apart the West. He will slaughter many. I live in the Eastern lands, Edo. The humans barley survive there. His rule is not what you would wish upon more of the Lands. Please, at least come talk to my brother. I am not good with words or alliances. You have my word, he won't turn you away at the gates."

"You are young and naive pup. Your friend chose her path. And I must choose mine. This is not a cause for help from us. Humans were our main food source till Koga demanded an end in order for my daughter to mate him. You can rest here for the night but by morning, I want you gone."

Inuyasha just held his gaze to the ground. His friends needed him, his brother for once needed him even if he wouldn't acknowledge it. Yet he failed them. Why was it he could never do anything right?

Koga laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. He brought him to one of the smaller caves that had been dug out of the mountain wall. When he felt Inuyasha calm he reminded him that he and his part of the pack would follow him to the West. And that all hope was not lost. He left the Hanyou to himself so he could let Ayame know of his plans. He also had to get his wolves together. They would be leaving at dawn.

46392956292@"@02837

Thank you everyone for reading and continuing to follow my story!! I never would have gotten this far without all you! I take your opinions and doubts seriously and try to reflect them into my story! :) so keep up with both good and critical moments please! I can not learn without critique!!


	13. they are coming

Chapter Thirteen

They are Coming

A loud roar shook the earth, birds took flight as the smaller prey hid in the density of the forest. Hooves stomped the earth as soldiers made there way West. The breeze blew in his face as the sight below him made his fangs appear with a wicked grin. He had pushed his troops to get to the West earlier than planned. And judging by the looks of it, they were unprepared. Green eyes studied the castle closely. It would seem they prepared for a frontal attack considering the palace was built into a mountain. But if they came from the back of the mountain and dropped below they would be caught unaware. They just had to stall the front long enough to get some assassins in the back.

"Ronan, Reggie!" Two neko youkai approached his side in a low bow.

"Yes, Milord."

"Go around the back of the mountain. Sesshomaru may be residing Lord but if his mother and Pup fall he will drop. Enter the back kill them, and any female residing lock away, they will be of use to us later." All the surrounding youkai chuckled at the implication. Both assassins left without so much a word, they were black Panthers, best for dark places and stealth. They would get the job done. Now to move forward and start the diversion.

Sesshomaru was calmly looking over his territory, the maps showed him a few flaws with the plan to only put soldiers in the front of the palace but he had so few he had little choice. He only hoped they would not notice the flaw. He would have the servants and his mother stay guard by the back end of the palace. And would center his ward and heir in the throne room. Takashi was the last resort of protection for his daughter. Himself as well, he only hoped the days he was able to train his pup would be good enough for him to get there.

Then he heard it, a loud guttural roar that shook the palace grounds. He was here, rushing out the palace walls Sesshomaru dressed quickly with his guard. The Miko and her friends would guard the palace doors, where the miko had a platoon of arrows for her disposal. They all streamed over the walls of the palace guarding each side they were trained to do. Sesshomaru strood out toward the oncoming wave of Neko demon. He himself let out a roar. The ground shook around him, he heard his soldiers war cries as the took off toward the oncoming attack. That when he felt an immense amount of purifying energy soar above him. The crowd of youkai ahead screamed in terror as Kagome's arrow struck the center of the mass of youkai coming at them. A large crater filling the once full spot. He slowly turned to see the fire in her eyes. The determination to keep both her pup and his lands safe. That when he knew, she may not be the woman he had planned to have as a mate. But she was his pups mother, and deserved more than any to live by his side. Feeling himself close in on the wave of youkai he returned his focus to the fight before him. He slashed with his swords sending out waves of demonic energy. He looked up to see the Eastern Lord watching in merth as wave after of of youkai swarmed the Western Palace. He watched as his men fought hard, it was five to one. Inu were strong but the sheer number difference had Sesshomaru packing his soldiers tighter. That when he heard the screams of Kagome from behind him.

"Sesshomaru!" She screamed in a panic, he powers had be depleting fast. Her arrows almost gone, Sango was flying above whipping hiraikotsu as fast as she could. Miroku could only fight so hard with just his staff and sutras. They were losing. But that was not what had her crying out, no she watched in terror as a mass of youkai started to scour the far side of the palace. When Sesshomaru packed his soldiers in they left to many openings. She watched him transform before he flew over the walls himself to get to there son. He was swarmed as her heard the walls break around him, his staffs trapps had been triggering and the palace had certain sections up in flames. He heard his mother screaming out in rage. He was not sure who her battle was with but he almost felt sorry for the poor souls.

It was not until the scream of Rin that brought his attention into the palace. He was bloody as swords pierced him, claws raked through his body as he sped past youkai to get to the throne room. When he arrived he was barely able to stand, his son was there sword in hand face to face with two black Panther Youkai. His mother was laying on her her side staring at him motionless, he could see the rise and fall of her chest but knew she was not conscience of her surroundings. Sesshomaru sprinted towards the two panther youkai. He would protect his pups. The fox kit was trying to help heal his mothers wounds, he was using what little magic and salve he had. Yes all his pups needed his protection. Even if it meant losing the West itself.

It was a madhouse. Bodies laid everywhere around them and the castle was beginning to get destroyed. Kagome currently held a barrier around the largest portion she could. Miroku held his own beside her, soldiers of the west, too injured to fight lay around them dyeing. She had tears running down her face. Why had she come, her son was in danger and there was nothing she could do. Her power was fading and she could hear the laughing of the Eastern Lord as he approached, closing her eyes she screamed out as she forced herself to produce a stronger shield. Her eyes closed she was shocked to hear a loud whimper, it was Sesshomaru. Eyes flashing open in realisation that he was almost dead causing fear to wipe through the little ranks left. She had to get to her pup.

Everything paused though when an eerie howl washed over the field. Looking up to the northern mountains she saw Wolves larger than houses sprinting down the mountain side. And then she saw it, the Red of Inuyasha's fire room and the screech of Tessaiga's own roar. He had brought back up. The Eastern Lord turned shocked faces as he screamed for his ranks to pause and face off the new intruders. He himself would move to the throne room. Kagome took this looked ot Miroku and with his nod of approval she dropped her shield and ran to the throne room. She only had two arrows that she kept in hnd to attack anything in her way. When she made it she saw Sesshomaru curled up in his larger form. He was laying upon something that the one panther demon left was currently trying to kill. Her children. Se watched for a moment in horror as Sesshomaru's still bloody form took slash after slash from the large cat trying to get him off her kids. Screaming her own battle cry she rushed in with the little powers left, the cat turned not realising the woman sooner until an explosion of reiki washed over him. He felt a sharp pain in his side before disappearing from the living realm. She swayed slightly when she heard a huff. Sesshomaru painstakly moved to let his pups breath. She watched in horror as his form turned back to his humanoid form.

Her Son was blood covered as he shook from the strength he used to keep Sesshomaru from completely crushing his siblings and grandmother. His wounds hurt and he let out a whimper before he went limp unconscious. Shippo caught his head before it hit the floor. Rushing to there side she helped up Rin shippo and the Western Lady.

"Mark him."

Kagome's eyes widened before turning her gaze back to the Lady Mother. Her voice was hoarse but she managed to repeat herself.

"Mark my son Miko, take what power he gives you and finish this battle." Kagome couldn't believe her ears, why had they not thought of the shallow bite before Sesshomaru was in this state. Crawling over to him she clenched her teeth while the pain of drawing out the last of her power to form fangs tore through her body. Biting the side of Sesshomaru's neck she was shocked when an enraged growl tore from him, e threw her to the floor before sinking his fangs into her soft neck. She screamed in agony for what felt like hours but it was merely a moment. Before she felt the power wash through her veins. She hazeley rose to her feet as she looked to see Sesshomaru's body knitting iself together. Turning on her heal she ran to the battle that awaited her. She could just feel the power washing off of her. And she was pissed.

Inuyasha managed to slay his way to the Eastern Lord as Koga and his wolves made quick work to get to Miroku and Sango's side. They were losing numbers but it was at least slowly the Eastern Lord down. Inuyasha faced off, he slashed but came up empty as he was hit with claws in his side. He could feel the blood dripping. He rose to his feet determined to protect his friends. To protect Kagome. He took hit after hit, but it was worth it. He managed to land several hit on the Eastern Lord. The battle froze though as an incredible amount of reiki washed across the field tingling the senses of all.

Her hair flew about her wildly as her blue eyes glew from the power, she felt the power tingling across her fingertips. When she walked through the castle everything that came across her path ceased to exist. SHe stepped over the rubble that blocked her path to the battle. She eyes the scene before her with a calculation she never knew she had. The Northern wolves had managed to get themselves wedged between the palace and the Eastern Lord. Who was now before a bloody Inuyasha. The Eastern Lord Roared in rage, the bitch was done for the palace was his, why was she back now. How had she come out unscathed. Suddenly everyone heard a dark chuckle, it soon turned to an outright laugh. It was Kagome, she was actually laughing at the Eastern Lord's face. Her voice roared over the armies as she spoke.

"Rise with me, fight by my side, defend what is ours." She said it again but lauder as the earth shook at their feet.

"RISE WITH ME, FIGHT BY MY SIDE, DEFEND WHAT IS OURS!" Her voice shook the ground as youkai alike entered the field. The call of the Lady demanding vengeance upon the fire strewn lands. The Eastern lord balked at her, he quickly threw Inuyasha aside desperate to get to the woman. He was almost upon her Inuyasha calling her name. Kagome raise her one hand out before her. The eastern Lord heard her whisper.

"Kill all who stand in my way." The Eastern Lord looked up in horror as a large dog formed completely of reiki stood before him. It bared its fangs before swiping through the Lord of the East. He disappeared in a loud screech. Before the dog swept the field of the retreating Neko youkai. It did what it was told, it killed them all. SHe smile donce before she slowly fell off the pile of rubble unconscious. Inuyasha caught her, wrapping her in his bloody arms protectively before Koga and him called for everyone to make there way inside, to find what rooms they could to use and treat everyone's wounds. The battle was not yet finished, they had lives to save.

Sorry it was so short and a long time coming for an update! THis battle didn't turn out as well as I hoped and sadly I lost motivation for this story, BUT I WILL FINISH IT. Even if it has to be pushed a little faster than planned.


	14. end

A low whimper was the first thing she heard. Then shuffling of feet before another whimper. Her mind struggled to conjure up what was happening around her as she fought her body to open her eyes.

When hee eyes finally opened she saw a bandaged up Takashi and Shippo beside her bed. Tears welling up she sprang forward painfully to hug her pups. The room around her bustled with wolf demons as many others were lying on mats around the throne room. The room looked to be one of the few mostly in tack. It was now being used to shelter what demons were left. She could see miroku laying on a bed not far from her, though he seemed to just be in need of rest. Sango was by his side her head bowed in exhaustion. Looking around the room she noticed demons lying across the floors and leaned against walls. Koga was bandaged up but directing his men who were still healthy around for water bandages and healing herbs. Inuyasha was passing out food. Then her eyes landed on Sesshomaru. He and his mother were side by side looking the worst of the group. She struggled to get up but once on her feet the room went quiet. Even Inuyasha didn't make a sound. All eyes were on the Miko who saved the West with her power.

Slowly with the help of Takashi she made her way to Sesshomaru. The mark on her shoulder burning with the need to be close to him. Once she reached his bedside she melt to the floor, she tested her eyes on his chest. She could feel a steady heartbeat. She felt her powers swell and mix with his. She pulled the strings of youkai out of her aura and began to fuse it back I to Sesshomaru, her Mark glowed and burned. She screamed painfully as it melted away into nothing. Sesshomaru's mark vanishing as well. She slowly lost consciousness. Takashi catching her small form in his arms. Sesshomaru eyes fluttered open, the extra power pushing his healing forward. Looking to the Miko in his pups arms, he wasn't exactly sure what happened all he knew was his palace was destroyed, but people were alive. Run was resting on a cot beside him. His mother breathed shallowly but still breathed. He had no idea how he was alive but he knew it had to do with the Miko in his pups arms. Slowly he dragged his pup and his Miko o er to him. She layed between the two males as he closed his eyes to rest once more. He would figure out what to do after healing more.

53728#9@$-$(@)

A month had passed since the battle of the east. Inuyasha now held the title of eastern lord, with the help of Koga, Inuyasha had a good start on how to rule. After Kagome released her hound of reiki it had purified every demon who would fight against them in the east leaving the eastern portion of Japan rather refreshed. The few demons left where half or low demons who wouldn't go against Inuyasha being Lord. Edo was now in safe hands. And Koga and his wolves promised to stay a few months to get the lands up to par for the southern Lord's visit.

Sesshomaru was currently helping build his palace back up from the ground, the few shoulders left where keeping watch has humans and demons helped rebuild the Lord's home. All knowing that a job as a server at the western palace was paid well and they got much better living conditions. The palace was slow to build as it was made of marble. So far the had the throne room rebuilt as it was the main structure that held. They camped out in what was once Sesshomaru's personal gardens at night. Tents everywhere and food shared.

Takashi was currently in one of said tents still waiting for his mother to awaken. It had been a month, why was she not awakening. He felt his father aura long before he hears him enter the tent she slept in.

"Fear not pup. Your mother will awaken. Search your bond, you will feel it." Takashi did as told and sure enough he could feel her emotions. Confusion exhaustion and pain. Sesshomaru watched his pups face as he took in his mother's emotions. He watched the wince before he rose to leave.

With a sigh he himself took a seat beside the Miko. She saved his lands and once she awoke he would ask to court her. He did not love her but he believed in time he would. She had his respect, his loyalty, and most of all his life. She deserved more than what even he a lord of Japan could offer her. But he certainly would try. She saved his pup, saved his lands, people, his mother. How could he ever repay her.

Her eyes fluttered open and cobalt blue clashed with vibrant am we. She watched him let out a relieved breath before she sat up putting a hand to her head.

"What happened? How long have I been asleep?" She looked to him groggily before he gave her a small smile. Her heart skipped at the rare sight before it vanished to answer her questions.

"You have been asleep for 36 days. Many healers have been by your side. We managed to force feed you broth to keep you sustainable but you will need much more to walk again. You saved us all Miko."

Kagome's eyes widened. She had been in a coma for a little over a month. She remembered saving everyone but she wasn't sure what was going on.

She was shocked when she saw Takashi walk in carrying a tray of broth and water. His eyes lit up upon her awoken state. He set the tray down carefully beside her and his father before he gave her a gentle hug. I must tell the others you are awake mama. Father would you help her eat? He knew his father wanted court his mother. He could start by taking care of her healing he myself. He could help rebuild the palace.

Kagome watched wide eyed as Sesshomaru grabbed the water and brought the glass to her lips carefully. She to the drink as fast as she could, which unfortunately was not very fast as Sesshomaru made sure she could down it. When she had about half the glass down he forced her to stop. She gave a growl of frustration but knew it was for the best so she would not puke.

"Kagome, I wish to court you." Kagome's eyes bulged. Was she hallucinating?

" May I ask why?" She knew it was rude but Sesshomaru would never mate a human so why? She watched him flinch with the remark. He looked down, which was very uncharacteristic of him, that was a sign of submitting. She didn't like it on him.

" I can not give you what you deserve Kagome, but nonetheless I wish to try. You are the mother of our pup, you saved his life, my life, well everyone's here for that matter. I owe you more than I could ever repay you, the finest gowns the best of everything. None of this would even be good enough. The best flowers, these things I can give you but you deserve love. I do not know this emotion and won't lie to you saying I will. But nonetheless, your fiercely loyal, hour heart is larger than any creature I know and your nurturing instincts are strong. Your a wonderful mother and I want you. I want to fight for you. I want to shower you with gifts and watch you grow with more pups. I wish to bind our souls so you stay with me forever. I wish to mate you Kagome."

Kagome just sat there with her eyes wide and jaw slack. The great Sesshomaru lived her. He did not realise it but what he described was pretty much love. He would die for her and wanted her with him for the rest of his life. Her tears fell.

With a slight nod of her head she accepted his suit. Sesshomaru lightly kissed her lips before helping her finish the broth that Takashi had brought them. A little later all her friend appeared before her. Shippo hugged her with tears down his cheeks as Rin cheered with Glee.

13473929

Another few months had flown by, Sesshomaru was walking the new garden of the now finished palace with his mate to be. Tonight was the night they completed there mating. He was too giddy for a lord of his age but he didn't care. Rin and Takashi where with Uncle Inuyasha in the east. Kagome didn't with for them to hear her with him that night. Though Sesshomaru knew her modesty of that would need to go out the window. He would take her wherever he damned pleased after this.

The mood light caught her blue eyes as she looked to him. She watched him take in a breath before he gently kissed her. Leading her to their room he shut the private door. Pushing her to raised bed he gently knocked down onto it. He kissed her passionately as both slowly undressed each other. They had often bathed and explores each other before so this step was so natural to both of them. It was long till she was breathless and he ached for her.

With a swift motion he took her, both panting, lips brushing lovingly. As they neared the end she felt his fangs sink I to her. His power rise and flow I to her. She also bit I to him their souls bind and powers mingling. They were now mates.

052629

Years passed as Inuyasha ruled over the east, Koga the north with Sesshomaru and Kagome over ruling the West. Takashi grew to be a young man with the power of his father. He was now a general and prince of the West. His two younger siblings, Yuna and Akira both playing in the fields before him.

Miroku and Sango rebuilt the Slayer village in Edo, her brother coming to visit here and there. They built their house by the well, never knowing that it would stand the test of time for over 500 years. Kagome and Sesshomaru loved each other for years to come. Sesshomaru acting like a pubescent pup always chasing her. Takashi laughed as one of his siblings fell I to the koi pond. Who knew that the lost prince would find such an amazing family and home. His birth mother may have tried to throw him away but if gave him a life far better than what could have been. And for that he was grateful.

THE END


End file.
